


【授权翻译】Your Favorite Hello / 最爱听你说哈喽

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人类AU, 人类Castiel, 人类Castiel - 非传统形式, 口交, 客户经理Dean Winchester, 快乐结局, 手活儿, 整个故事就是Dean和Castiel快乐地坠入爱河, 无虐AU, 日常生活, 有只猫, 治愈, 治愈系小说, 注册会计师Castiel, 猫咪的名字叫Skittles, 肛交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 客户经理Dean Winchester和注册会计师Castiel Novak在同一家大公司一起工作了几个月，唯一的互动便是通过办公IM。一次失误发送的支出报表，导致了一次意外的电话沟通，从那之后他们相互间慢慢产生了吸引，虽然他们依然不知道对方的长相。办公室恋情通常是以悲剧收尾，特别是他们其中一个有着略微糟糕（虽然并不值得）的名声，而另一个的恋爱史略微悲剧。他们第一次在公司圣诞聚会上的面对面接触，让他们产生了尝试的念头。这在闪电般的恋爱中，Dean思考着他们的进展是否太快了；而Castiel则担心自己的又一次敞开心扉后，是否会再次以毁灭般的心碎收场。两人一起证明了，有的时候，好事确实会发生。





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Favorite Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422534) by [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james). 



> Many thanks to jupiter_james for letting me translate this sweet story into Chinese! <3

支出报表简直是Dean Winchester生命中的灾星。他这一辈子，都没有办法，搞懂它们。他可以记下任何事情，但是把那些该死的玩意儿输入Excel里，然后登陆到公司的内部系统，就永远都会出问题。有什么该死的地方出错了，他妈的 **每一次** 都是。

那是个星期二的早上。他的袜子因为下雨而弄湿了。他把他的咖啡忘在了厨房桌子上，所以他不得不用休息室那屎一样的咖啡来替代。他的午饭一样忘在了他的厨房桌子上。他还在倒时差。他精疲力竭。而这 **该死的** Excel表里的数字怎么都和内网app上 **该死的** 数字对不上。老-天-见-鬼-下-地-狱-去-吧-这-群-贱-人-狗-屎-为-什-么-还-在-用-IE，如-果-在-十-秒-钟-内-突-然-弹-出-一-个-见-鬼-的-窗-口-他-就-会-跳-起-来——

 **CastielN:** 你好，Dean。

IM的系统音把他从他的思绪中拉回，他很快把键盘拽向了自己。

 **DeanW:** 嘿Cas！

Castiel飞快地输入着。他的反应几乎没有超过几秒钟，即使在复杂的情况下。

 **CastielN:** 我猜你最近一次出差收获颇丰？  
**DeanW:** 是啊我可以确定他们一定会咬我的。小小的酒水就给我们换来了一个漂亮的百万美元订单。

当他们在聊天的时候，Cas并不介意他随意地使用一些简写，他 **非常** 喜欢这一点。当然，在几个月前Cas刚刚加入公司的时候，他们就正式开始了，但那并没有一直保持那种状态。那会儿Dean已经在他的办公桌前加班了好几个小时，然后一封来自首席财务官、注册会计师Castiel Novak的邮件弹了出来，要求他尽早对一个账户进行澄清。他答复了。几分钟后一条充满困惑的IM消息传了过来，问他这么晚了，他还在这里做什么。显然他并没有期待某个来自客户部门的人也在熬夜。

Dean顺手就在键盘上敲下了一行回复。

 **DeanW:** 因为管理工作令人头疼。我已经几天没睡觉了。

之后Castiel对Dean的打字习惯纵容了一些，什么也没多说。

 **DeanW:** 你只是来打招呼的？  
**CastielN:** 是，也不是。我很高兴你已经回来了，并且和客户进行了一次收获颇丰的会面。然而，我想你提早发出了你的支出报表。

Dean对着他的显示器眯起了眼睛。

 **DeanW:** 什么？我还在搞这玩意儿呢，还没发出去。  
**CastielN:** 你不小心点到了“发送”，而不是“保存”。我刚刚收到一封内部通知邮件，说它已经完成了，正需要被审核。  
**DeanW:** 糟糕。抱歉。你能想想办法吗？  
**CastielN:** 我会把它标记成“未完成”这样你就可以重新打开它。你现在应该就能重新编辑它了。  
**DeanW:** 谢谢，伙计。老是在给你添麻烦。  
**CastielN:** 几乎没有。不过，你需要帮助吗？你的金额有问题。  
**DeanW:** 需要啊。不知道那是怎么回事。

他桌上的电话响了。Dean盯着它看了几秒钟。呼叫者ID那栏显示着一个楼上的分机号码，没有名字，但很明显是那谁打来的。他之前从未和Castiel在电话上交谈过，但坦白说，这让他简直不是一点点的紧张。他知道那很傻，但在他脑海里，他对他Castiel着某种想象的画面。这个男人的外貌是什么样的，他的声音是什么样的，并且他非常享受他想象中他的模样。他们是……呃，事实上并不算是 **朋友** ，但绝对是战友。Castiel很善良，耐心，专业，也很有趣——虽然他试着让自己看起来不那么好笑。Dean不想打破他们几个月来在IM上来往时，所创造的幸福小泡沫。那很幼稚。Castiel是个真实存在的人，有着真实的感情，还有真实的工作。但他让所有的办公室工作都变得不那么糟心了。

Dean按下了他的蓝牙耳机，多线程电话自动接起了那个电话。“Dean Winchester。”他说道，向上帝祈祷着他应该在接电话前清一清嗓子。他把他的一次性杯子举到嘴边，喝了一大口咖啡。

“你好，Dean。我是Castiel Novak。”

 **哦，不。** 他很庆幸他接起了电话。他回看了聊天记录的第一行，它显示着：“你好，Dean。” **我怎么可能会比那个更喜欢这个？** Castiel的声音要该死的比他想象中好听多了。他曾猜想那是个平静的声音，也许比他的声音要稍微尖一点。有一点点呆呆的，可能还有点单调。毕竟，Cas **是** 一名会计师。但是他现在所听到的那个声音，完全值得一场电话性爱。

“嘿，Cas，”他心虚地说道，“终于能把名字和声音对上号了，真是太棒了。” **老天啊** 。他在考虑要把自己的脑袋往桌上撞。

沙哑、深沉的轻笑声足以让他的毛发竖立起来。“彼此彼此。”Castiel说道。他的声音就像是躺在潮汐线上，随着海浪的冲刷，陷入潮湿、凹凸不平的沙滩。“我想，对于这件事，用电话沟通要比IM方便得多。”

“你说的太对了。”Dean说道，终于开始进入角色。他是个善于交际的人。他知道要如何聊天，来避免自己看起来是个彻头彻尾的白痴。“我真的不知道发生了什么。我出城的时候就一直在记录这张表格。有些数据没能正确地导入进来。”

他听到电话彼端飞速的键盘敲击声。他漫不经心地好奇着，Castiel是否有着修长的手指。他有点希望Castiel会有修长的手指。

“有些时候会发生那种情况，”Castiel说话时略有分心，毫无疑问他的注意力更多地集中在他正在键入的东西上。“虽然，看起来你把……啊！你漏了几行数据。你有保存收据的拷贝吗？”

“有啊，我……稍等。”他在他乱七八糟的桌子上的那堆文件夹里翻找着，直到他找到他的报销文件夹，然后把它翻开。“找到了。听着，请不要直接帮我修复，Cas。和我一起过一遍，这样我就不会再次搞砸。”

电话那头的人开口回答时，他的声音中明显带着一丝笑意。“当然，Dean。我很欣赏你的主动。客户销售部的大多数其他人根本完全不在意，然后把这一团乱麻的费用报告丢给我的团队去处理。”

Dean笑了起来。过去他也曾是那群人之一。然后Castiel出现了。“如果我也那么做的话，作为他们的经理，那可不是一个好榜样。” **金色星标，** **Winchester** **，你这个超级拍马屁爱好者。**

“非常正确。好吧，找到你的第五份收据。三百八十六美元十五美分。”

Dean在备份中翻找着。“找到了。”

“修复的操作很简单。你输入的数字错了。你把其中的两个数字颠倒了。这就是为什么它在内网的app上被标记了，并且无法被添加。”

“即使是小细节，也能把一切都弄糟。”Dean喃喃着，一边输入着正确的数字。

“是的，当然。令人沮丧的就是，记账必须非常精确。精确到每一分钱。”

Dean露齿而笑，说道：“是啊。”Castiel当然会这么说。他多半会连衬衫领子处的那颗扣子都扣上。“完成了。好了，接下来是？”

在接下来的半小时里，Castiel陪着Dean过了一遍他报表上的错误，甚至给他额外开了一堂课——因为他做了新的条目来简化流程。全部结束后，Dean不得不承认，他事实上稍微、有点享受完成支出报表的过程。全程由某个深沉性感的嗓音来辅导他，那感觉可真棒。带着一丝歉意，他把报告通过内网发送至了会计部。

“我收到报告了，”Castiel说着，“感谢你这么平易近人，Dean。我必须承认，在我给楼下打电话的时候，我曾有点害怕。上次我试图和某个客户代表联络，他对着我大吼大叫了20分钟。并且最终得出一个错误的结论，认为即便他的报表错了，那依然是我的工作，来保证数字都是正确的。简直是浪费时间。”

上次？“我并不是来增加你的工作难度的，Cas。我是来给你的账目增添几笔更大的数字，而不是那些错误的数字。”

“我很高兴听你这么说。”

他清了清嗓子，强迫自己以一种轻快的语调说道：“不过我还是想知道，是我部门的哪个人这么干的。”

一阵停顿。“那真的没什么。我不想让任何人陷入麻烦。”

显然，在他发现Castiel是个多么善解人意、性情温和的人之后，他的保护欲简直要冲出胸膛。“好吧，在下次的员工例会上，我还是会跟他们提起恰当的办公室内部关系。”他希望他听起来没有那么恼火，但是他多半还是表现出来了。

然而，Castiel似乎并没有被冒犯到，他只是简单地说道：“团队建设也一样重要。”

“是啊。”他们之间又陷入了一阵沉默。他知道他必须开口说再见，让Cas回到工作中，但他真的不想这么做。因此他任由这份沉默继续蔓延了一会儿。“再次感谢，真的。呃，希望你今天过得愉快。”

“你也是，Dean。”Castiel用一种比Dean预想的要更为愉悦、亲密的声音回应道，然后挂断了电话。

Dean把收据全部收回文件夹内，合上了它，用手给自己扇了会儿风。在这之后，他要如何才能回到IM上的那些对话中呢？

xXx

“早上好，Castiel。”

他连头都没有抬，便答道：“早上好，Anna。”她什么都没说，并且在他身周也没有任何人移动的迹象。无论社交技能是否生疏，Castiel都意识到那相当的奇怪，于是他抬起了头。她正倚靠在他办公室的门框上，微笑着。没错，相当奇怪。这让他略有不安。“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

“你为什么在笑？”她意有所指地问道。

他条件反射般地抬手摩擦着自己的下巴。“我有吗？”

“当然。”她的笑意更深了。

Castiel能感觉到他的表情拉了下来，慢慢皱起眉——会让所有人都问他是否需要一副眼镜。显然他太习惯于眯眼了。“嗯……”他哼哼着，不置可否。

当然，他的沉默不语并没能阻止他的副手。她走进房间，在没有被邀请的情况下、自顾自地坐在了他办公桌前方的棕色仿皮椅内。棒极了。他不知如何陷入了他的某些同事所喜欢的、某种咄咄逼人的问答环节。并不是说他反对交朋友，他只是不认为自己足够有魅力到能够在闲聊中获得对方的好感。“若不是我足够了解你的话，”她思索着，用她仔细涂抹过的桃色指甲敲打着她手里的文件夹，“我会认为你昨晚和某个特别的人度过了一个甜蜜的夜晚。但我 **确实** 比较了解你。”

Castiel做了个鬼脸。他知道她在暗示什么。他永远都不会明白，为什么人们会对其他同事的性生活感兴趣。“你说的没错，”他说道。“昨晚只是另一个平常的夜晚。”

她把手指贴在下嘴唇上，玩味地思索着。“所以，是今天早晨发生了什么？”她凝视他的眼神变得锐利起来。“那个几分钟前和你通电话的人？那是谁？明显他也在这里工作。”

Castiel感觉自己被逮到了，他的表情一定泄露了什么，因为Anna的反应就像是她在水里闻到了血液的味道。他张嘴刚要否认什么，可她已经从椅子上跳起来，对着走廊大喊道：“Gabriel！Castiel身上有情况！”

Castiel希望地板上能出现一个洞，然后把他生吞了。“请不要把他叫进来。”他徒劳地自言自语着。Gabriel已经出现了。会计部休息室的小点心要比市场部的好，真是该死。Gabriel每天早晨都不会错过袭击他们的机会，就好像他是他自己的蚂蚁大军。

“怎么了，小弟？”

“没什么。”Castiel说道。

“他在 **笑** 。”Anna意味深长地说道。

“不，他没有。”Gabriel咧嘴笑了起来。

“当他以为没人在看着的时候，他 **确实** 在笑。”她坚持道，“有人让他露出了笑容，而他什么都不肯告诉我们。”

“你们这是骚扰。”Castiel的抱怨越来越小声。

Gabriel在他的桌角边上坐了下来，碰翻了一堆报表。“所以，那个神秘人物是谁？屠夫？面包师？蜡烛匠？”他用手肘推了Castiel一下，让他的椅子转着圈远离了他的办公桌，直到他稳住自己。很显然他也没能来得及关上聊天窗口。Gabriel立刻瞄到了那个窗口。“哦！Dean W。一个因为支出报表需要帮助的人。”

Castiel把椅子转回了原位，用身体顶开了Gabriel。“别碰我的电脑。你不是应该下楼回市场部了吗？”

“谁是Dean W？”Anna问道，无视了Castiel怒气冲冲的表情。

“某个打字习惯非常糟糕的家伙。他经常出差。他提到了和一个潜在的客户进餐并拿下了订单。所以……客户部的？销售？推广？品牌管理？他和我不是一个部门的。”

“请你离开，”Castiel请求道。“你们两个都是。我不喜欢你们调戏人的方式。”

“我们可没有在调戏你。”Anna说道，把手伸向Gabriel。他把早已准备好的工作平板电脑递给她，她刷开屏幕，四处点击着。

“那么，这还能是什么？”Castiel后悔自己问出了口。

她对着他眨眨眼。“对你的快乐进行投资。最近这些日子，你的笑容太少了。”她胜利般地点点头，把平板递回给Gabriel，Gabriel顺手就接了过去。

“哦， **你好啊** 客户经理Dean Winchester先生。根据员工名录，他在五年前作为客户代表加入了我们可爱的公司。他是个非常积极能干的人，然后，一路青云直上。”

“他一定非常有魅力，也很擅长他的工作。”在Gabriel停下来呼气的时候，Anna插嘴道。

“多半还是单身，”Gabriel补充道，“这么频繁的出差和飞速晋升到管理层，意味着他没有多少时间留给家庭生活。”

“擅长交际的类型，”Anna总结道。“希望不是师奶杀手或者爷们杀手。”

“我认识他。”另一个带着浓厚口音的声音在门廊处响起。

Castiel深深地瘫坐在他的椅子里。“我不在乎。”

Balthazar和Anna还有Gabriel一样开心地咧嘴笑着。“你 **应该** 在意。他确实是，就像孩子们你们所说的一样，外貌非常吸引人。”

Castiel呻吟着，用手蒙住脸。“那无关紧要。我只是帮他过了他的支出报表。”

“就像是你没有其他事情可做一样，”Anna讽刺道，“你从不会帮 **任何人** 完成那些，你可是老大。你指派别人。所以，那就说明Dean Winchester是特别的。”

“他早该退出市场了，” Balthazar说着，“他在公司圣诞派对上的名声可不太好。”

“他是个负心汉吗？”Anna失望地问道。

Balthazar摇摇头，Castiel对于自己想要知道答案而愈发地痛恨自己。胸中令人不快的压迫感并没有起到任何缓解的作用。那愚蠢极了，考虑到除了工作之外，他甚至没有和那人说过话，甚至也没有见过他。虽然他的声音……当他听见他的声音时，他近乎迷失了神智。“据我所知，他不是，”那位英国人说道，“好吧，那并不完全是真的。”

Castiel的眉头皱得如此之深，让他的脸都有点抽痛。事实上，对于要让这些人相信，他事实上并不对那个人感兴趣，他所做的一切没有起到任何作用。

“他是，或者他不是。”Gabriel说道，Castiel在心底里感谢他的哥哥说了他并不想说出口的话。

Balthazar挥挥手。“我是想说，他 **确实** 试图带其他人一起离开，但我从没听过任何关于他的不良评价。如果他有和人发生一夜情的话——我怀疑他会——他至少足够爷们，没有让那些人产生多余的期待。”

那就像是石头击中了Castiel的胃部。“你们三个人是在八卦吗？”他呵斥道。

“基本没有，”Balthazar说道，当他仔细地打量了Castiel一番后，他的双眼瞪大了。“你难道……真的对Dean Winchester产生了迷恋？我以为他们在戏弄你！”

“我们确实在戏弄他，”Gabriel答道，“不过，看起来我们命中要害了。”

“不，你没有。”Castiel咬牙切齿地挤出这句话。“我不会对一个我连见都没见过的男人产生迷恋，无论你 **告诉** 我他是多么的有魅力。我们只谈论工作，并且我很欣慰他比我们的任何一名员工都要专业。就是这样。”

“是吗？”Anna说道，几乎在自言自语。

Castiel突然感到口干舌燥。“是的。”他叹了口气。他没有错过他的朋友和家人相互间交换的眼神，但最终他们都同意留下他一人让他安静地工作。Castiel站起身，把他们送出了他的办公室，牢牢地关上了门，但并没有上锁，然后倒回了椅子里。他的视线落到了房间另一侧，两个棕色皮沙发中间玻璃桌上的时钟上。他感觉这一天都被毁了，而现在才9点。

所以，如果他确实有某种荒唐的迷恋？他早就知道那很幼稚，也很古怪。他只是单纯的 **喜欢** Dean。他没有必要了解他的一切。在过去的几个月里，他们在淡季期间确实聊过很多次，但那也就是仅此而已。数月之前，当Castiel在学习他的新职位的规矩时，Dean几乎无意识地让他轻松地融入了企业文化，留下了名字，在他们的对话中给了他一些小提示——比如去自助餐厅吃饭的最佳时间，以及如果要让文书工作进展得更快，需要和谁交谈。

Dean随和、友好、外向并且不惧权威，然而他依然是他部门里的最佳员工。这点Castiel非常清楚，他之前自己跑过年终的业绩报告。但除了彼此都是自己部门的最佳员工，他和Castiel没有任何相似的地方。他经常 **会** 在思索，Dean是否对每一个人都如此友善。但他没有问过这个问题，也没能找到答案。然后他继续着自己小小的幻想，对于自己得到某些优待而感到极为满足。他过去的几段感情经历都太……过了。每个人都说他是胆小鬼。他不在意，他不再追寻，他也不再 **想要** 渴望任何感情。

新邮件的提示音响起，Castiel想都没想就点开了它。然后他在心里呻吟起来。那是公司圣诞派对的邀请函。他有着一个黑暗的念头，便是Balthazar提及这件事，才招来了这封邀请函。本质上，派对并不是强制要求参加的。但作为一名部门经理，如果他不出席，将会带来非常糟糕的影响。他并不是特别热衷于强加于人的团队建设活动，然后认为办公室团队会在那顶保护伞下牢牢地凝聚到一起。也许他可以在喝酒、提早退休的事情上花上可观的时间。再加上，Balthazar说了Dean每年都会参加。当面见到他应当会非常棒。也许他们可以……Castiel停下了幻象，摇了摇头。相比较起他带回家的其他人来说，成为Dean的“年终一夜情”对象，多半对他而言不会这么轻易就划上句号。

然后，现在，这个面对面见到Dean的想法正在——单纯的，当然——植入他的脑海。他不认为他能够象征性地投入一点时间，加上一杯酒，然后就能回家。他叹了一口气，点击了“敬请回复”的链接，发送给人事部门做人数统计。

他不再追寻，他试着再次说服自己，他再也不会 **渴望** 任何感情。

xXx

在客户会议期间，Dean单手在手机上打开了邮件，因为他的另一只手正忙着往自己嘴里塞着美味的三明治，间或喝几口他的第五杯咖啡。哦！圣诞派对。美好的时光，多数时候是。在盛会结束的时候，他总是会被一些他基本只有模糊印象的人们撞到、然后拖到槲寄生那儿。不是说他反感自己太有魅力而总是被当做一个可行的调情对象。但是他确实已经厌倦了总是把各种不同程度喝醉的同事送回家，然后次日早晨他们会在尴尬中醒来“他是谁？是……客户部门的人，是不是？”——Dean Winchester，节日专用司机。不过，在这个环节之前，派对通常是挺有趣的。

也许Cas会出现。他当然会出现，他是经理。也许那时，Dean会想着对他说一些不像是“终于能把名字和声音对上号了”这么蹩脚的台词—— **请务必不要这么说** 。他点击了“敬请回复”的按钮，然后把手机扔到了一边。在那之前，他还有足够的时间去思考。

xXx

星期四早晨，Castiel打开了内网邮件app，看到Dean Winchester提交了另一份支出报表。这次连一个错误都没有。Castiel叹了口气，批复了那份报告。对于学习如何恰当地记录它们，Dean确实 **是** 认真的。现在他还有什么借口去打开聊天窗口或是打电话给客户部门？他真的需要一个理由来和他聊一聊，然后，至少需要问起圣诞派对的事情。他感觉自己又变回了青少年，因为害怕不敢邀请他的迷恋对象去看电影之类的。但是他该死的朋友和哥哥把他们之间 **完全** 无害的工作关系和日常的友谊变得过于复杂起来。现在他思虑过多，并且，思考这件事意味着过度思考。在任何事发生之前，他已然对假设和可能性考虑得过深，让一切都变得不再理性。并且这就是让他在之前的感情关系中陷入麻烦的原因。

Castiel戴上耳机。也许他可以单纯打个简短的电话，告诉Dean他有多欣赏他对细节的关注。他的手在拨号器上徘徊了好几秒。

他取下了耳机。根本没有必要打这样的一个电话。那多半看起来很奇怪。

有生以来，这是Castiel第一次对于有人让他的工作变得更加简单，而感到失望。

xXx

星期五，Dean意识到，在他们那次在电话里的交谈后，他没有从Castiel那里听到任何的消息。他不能接受。他戴上耳机，在他能更仔细地思考之前，就按下了拨号键。

在第二次铃声响起后，Castiel接起了电话。“我是Castiel Novak。”他心烦意乱地说道。而对Dean来说，有如太阳升起。

“早上好，Cas！”他兴高采烈地说道，“你收到我最近的报表了吗？”他当然收到了。在他提交了它们之后，Dean一天内查看了十几次，直到他看到它们的状态从“待阅”变为“完成”。然后他稍稍滥用了下他的管理权限，看看是谁审阅并且关闭了他的报表。每一行记录都显示是Castiel完成的。在最近的两个月内都是。

“早上好，Dean，”Castiel答道，听起来略微惊讶。“是的，我收到了。它们非常完美，谢谢你。”

“在假期之后，我组织了一次会议，和团队的其他成员过了一遍流程。让你的伙计们不用再这么头痛。”

电话那端传来了吸气声。“我……谢谢你，Dean，其实你没有必要这么做。”

“为什么没有？”真的，为什么没有？他为什么会 **不** 去做这样的事情呢？

“呃，那是……我是……那本来不是你的责任。当然你还有许多其他重要的事情要做。与客户饮酒，和他们进餐。”

Dean情不自禁地大笑出声。“你这说的听起来就像是、之前从来没有人替你做过任何好事一样。”

“非常少，”Castiel承认道，“当然，让我们的团队变得更有效率，对整个公司都是有利的。”

“那就是了！”Dean热情地说道，“别担心。我是老板，我说了我的人需要做得更好。如果那能够帮到你，就是额外的收货，不是吗？”

Castiel的笑声安静而充满克制。“是的。”电话的另一端传来一阵低沉的咕哝声。“失陪了，有另一场危机需要我来处理。和你聊天真是太好了。”

“你也是，Cas。回头见。”他取下耳机，对于自己在Castiel面前依然能保持着本色而感到非常骄傲。那进展得非常好。

他把每天给Castiel打一个电话，或是在IM上和他打招呼，视作一件非常重要的事情。十一月渐渐过去，在Dean的日子一天天变得更好起来后，十二月到来了。


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办公室的圣诞派对迫在眉睫。Dean和Castiel第一次见面。

 

“你看起来完全不像我想象的那样对今晚的宴会感到兴奋。”Benny说着，靠在Dean办公室的门框上。

“只是我不像你想象的那样，”Dean若有所思地说道，“还是说今年的节日气氛没有这么浓？”

“哦，又来了。”Benny呻吟着，翻了个白眼。他悠哉悠哉地走进办公室，躺进了靠近后墙的黑色皮沙发里，自说自话地拿起了一瓶他明知是提供给客户的昂贵矿泉水。去他的。

“什么？”Dean漫不经心地问道，同时接二连三地回了好几封邮件。

“你又开始做那件事情了。”

“什么事情？”

“在派对前的节日时光，你又陷入了沮丧和自我反省的情绪——这样的事情。那没有意义，兄弟。试着在那里遇到某些人是徒劳的。办公室恋情从来都不会持久。”

Dean非常用力地敲下了回车键，然后把键盘往前一推，注视着他最好的朋友。“不是那样的，兄弟。拜托，你知道我从没有试图要在派对上把谁带回家。”

“你可以骗自己，但是别骗我，”Benny嘲弄道。“你他妈的每一年都会带个人回家。”

“字面上是，”Dean喃喃着，“就是那些醉鬼。我顺路把他们送回家，确保他们的安全。说真的，你 **真的** 认为我操了 **Crowley** 吗？”慢慢地，一阵恐惧浮上了他的心头。他的眉毛几乎扬起至他的发际线。“等等。你 **真的** 认为我操了Crowley？”

Benny喝了一口水，回避了那个问题，然后以某种令Dean不舒服的方式耸了耸肩，Dean恨不得拿起什么东西砸他。“如果这能让你好受点的话，大部分人认为他才是那个到处和人上床的人，而不是你。”

“哦，我的老天，我不想听这个。”Dean哀嚎着。他把脑袋磕在那锃亮的木桌上。“不敢相信每个人都认为我到处和人上床！我从没和这里的任何人上过床！”

“长了张漂亮的脸也是种烦恼啊。”Benny笑道。

“我希望我可以把我接受邀请的回复收回来。”Dean说道。

“别，”Benny语气轻快地说道。“难道你不想见Novak了吗？”

Dean倒回他的椅子里，把头靠在椅背上。“不想了。如果他听到了那些该死的流言怎么办？见鬼，现在这些都说的通了。所有那些问我去不去派对的邮件。每一年总有人试图把我拖到槲寄生下面。他们多半是在打赌之类的。”他摊开手臂，就像在画横幅一样。“Dean Winchester：圣诞派对专用男妓。”

Benny大笑起来，差点被自己的水噎到。“那还没这么糟。没有人觉得你是个卖身的。”

在他的自我羞辱中，Dean几乎听不到他在说什么。他本以为那些人都只是喝醉了，神志不清。他们有和他 **调情** 。 **事实上** 他们在试图和他上床。老实说，并不只有那些他最终送回家的人有着非常明显的动机，醉醺醺地胡乱说着一些“让我们开始吧”的话。不，简直比那个更糟糕。他们本来希望他 **在** 寻找打炮的机会。他们在 **期待** 这件事。老天啊。在酒吧和俱乐部，这是一回事。有些时候，这就是你去那里的目的。但这里是他上班的地方。这些都是他敬重并且高度重视的人们。见鬼，他本以为他们也会这么想。Benny也许是在开玩笑，但Dean认为他说的没错。长了张漂亮的脸蛋确实令人头疼。一想到那大胆的假设。操， **哦，不** 。

Benny放下了口中的瓶子。“什么‘哦，不’？”

原来他大声地说出来了吗？“Cas，”Dean吸着气，“我是说，Castiel。他是管理层的。他会参加派对。他会看见所有那些狗屎。然后他就会认为……”他甚至都不知道要如何结束这个念头。他的掌心正在出汗。他拉扯着领带，解开了衬衫的第一粒纽扣。该死的这里越来越热了。

Benny向他投去一个意有所指的眼神。“所以？”

Dean从椅子上站了起来，手掌撑在桌子上。仿佛感觉在知道自己正在做什么之前，他就要昏倒了。“这是我们第一回面对面见到本人，而他早已把我想得很糟糕了。并且如果那些见鬼的事情持续发生的话，那几乎是可以确定的事情。然后我就把一切都搞砸了。”

“是吗？”Benny小心翼翼地调整着他的音调，慢慢地说着。他慵懒的南方口音把单词里的元音拖得长长的。

Dean猛地抬起头，想着自己是被取笑了。但当他看到他最好的朋友一脸茫然的表情时，他愣住了。Dean深深地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸整整5秒。吐气，然后再重复。期间Benny一直平静地看着他。他伸手捋过他的头发，毫不在意他弄糟了自己原本花了15分钟来精心打造的发型。“我想我喜欢他，Benny。”他终于开口道。

“我同意。”

他慢慢地让自己坐回到椅子里。“我从没见过他长什么样。但就是……”他耸耸肩。“对他有某种感觉。第一次我给他发消息的时候，然后是和他打电话。某种瞬间就——”他打了个响指，“你懂？”

伴随着温柔的笑意，Benny说道，“是啊，我懂。如果我告诉你，他长什么样，是会让情况变好，还是变得更糟？”

带着渴望，Dean向前倾身。“他看起来什么样？”

Benny的微笑变得邪恶起来，他纵容地回答道：“棕色头发，蓝眼睛，总是由于某些原因而眯着眼。我猜他可能是经常忘记戴眼镜，或者别的什么。普通水平的外貌。他很好，你多半会喜欢他。”

“嘿，”Dean答道。他确实对深色头发的人有特别的感觉。“好吧。如果派对没有进入到一个 **完全的** 灾难状态，把他指给我看。”

Benny握着他那瓶偷来的水，对着Dean敬了个礼。“好的。”

xXx

IT部门的Charlie Bradbury和Gabriel一起坐在Castiel的床中间，翘着二郎腿，入迷地盯着浴室和衣橱的方向。“Cas，”Charlie担忧地呼唤道，“你在里面还好吗？这已经是你的第四套衣服了，并且你已经在镜子面前精心打扮了30分钟了。家人在外面很担忧。”

“你们俩为什么从来不告诉我，我的衣服看起来都这么无趣？”Castiel烦躁地在宽敞的主浴室里吼着。“只有两种颜色的西装，加上白衬衫，我是怎么活到今天的？这简直是耻辱。”

Charlie把她的红头发甩到肩后。“我很确定，每次你去买衣服的时候，我和Gabe都劝过你。”

“谁会在意？”Gabriel喊道，“随便穿点。牛仔裤，好看的衬衫，毛衣，搞定！”

“哦哦！那件蓝色羊绒衫！”Charlie叽叽喳喳着，“它和你的眼睛很配！”

Castiel从敞开的门前经过，露着胸，虽然穿着一条黑色的牛仔裤，自言自语着：“……穿着牛仔裤去办公室。感觉不太对……”

Charlie咯咯笑着，Gabriel扔给她一颗好时巧克力。“他确实、真的非常紧张。”Charlie小声低语着，Gabriel差点听不到。

较年长的Novak哼哼着，表示赞同，视线未曾离开过门廊，极其希望能在这个角度瞥见他的弟弟。“其实我以前见过他这副样子。我很担心，Charles。如果流言是真的怎么办？”

“它们 **完全** 不是真的，”Charlie向他保证着，稍稍转过头，面向他。“Winchester就像是，超棒的一个人，好吗？我的意思是，我个人根本不认识他，但我打听了一些消息。追查了一些所谓的‘被他俘获’的人。他们都说他是个完美的绅士。他所做的就只是保证他们安全回家而已。”

Gabriel哼哼着。“我可不信他们中 **没有** 任何人分到一块蛋糕。”

她耸耸肩，拆开巧克力的包装，把它扔进了嘴里。她揉起铝箔纸，把它丢向Gabriel的太阳穴。“他可能会，但是谁在意呢？大部分人愿意偶尔被睡一回。Crowley主管试着向我透露一些大秘密，所以我知道他在撒谎。不管怎样，这有什么大不了的呢？这又不是什么处男的初恋。他们都是成年人了，都经历过很多回了，而且——”

Gabriel伸出手，抓住她的下巴，把她的脑袋转向浴室，对着Castiel的方向。他又开始在那里走来走去，喃喃自语着。“袖子是卷起来好，还是放下来？”

“在我看来，和处男没什么区别。”他干巴巴地说着。

Charlie自然地拍开了他的手。“我保留我的看法：他们都是成年人了。如果他们想要自己做决定的，我们就放手让他们去尝试。无论结果是什么，我很确定他们可以自己解决。”

Gabriel垮着肩膀，一屁股坐回到床垫上。“我只是很多年都没见过他这副样子了。在经历了这么多段糟糕的感情之后，封闭内心似乎成了他的本能。于是他搬回到这里，准备重新开始。所以他确实在尝试努力让自己快乐起来。但是这个？”他点点头，然后扬起下巴。“这完全不一样。”

Charlie低头藏起下巴，对着Gabriel露出一个明显的、严肃的表情。“那么，你必须 **全力** 在这种情况下支持他。因为他很有可能会产生额外的焦虑。我认识他的时间并不长，但他看起来是喜欢用脑子思考的人，而不是感情用事的类型。他很现实，所以如果他没有感觉，他就会退出。”

Gabriel抿起嘴唇，就好像他急切地想要说什么。Charlie推了推他的肩膀，直到他开口。“我不会具体透露他所经历过的那些事的所有细节，但我只是想说，你所认识的Castiel，并不是那个和我一起长大的Castiel。他一直是弯的，但他以前要比现在外向得多。容易轻信别人。如果你问我的话，我会说，他太容易陷入爱河了。”他坐起身，背对着浴室，压低了声音。“并不是说我想把他变回原来的样子，因为人们会因为人生经历而改变，然后再也不会变回去。我只是不想他再经历太多，然后发现这一切根本不值得。他本该像他渴望的那样快乐地生活。并且我也知道，他也不想永远都独自一人生活。”

Charlie安慰般地抚摸着他的肩膀。“你是个好哥哥。并且我也明白，我懂。这个Dean Winchester听起来似乎会是个风险。但是，Cas在他身上看到了某些好的东西。我们所能做的，就是希望事情都像好的方向发展。”

“同时也要为最糟糕的发展最好准备。”Gabriel微笑着补充道，笑意并未完全直达眼底。

几分钟后，Castiel从浴室里走出来，看起来……并没有完全放松，但显然更自然了点。Charlie从床上跳起来，欢快地解开了Castiel领口的第一粒纽扣，并且额外解开了第二粒，沿着V领毛衣整齐地收拾好了衬衫领。“你看起来真棒！像是你终于准备好去见Dean Winchester了，然后给对方留一个深刻的印象。”

Castiel紧张地微笑着。“我看起来真的可以吗？没那么无趣？”

“如果你尝试了，你就不会看起来无趣，婴儿蓝。”她笑了，拍了拍他的脸颊。“现在我们走吧！派对可不会整夜开放！”

他们成群结队地离开屋子。一路走向Gabriel的车时，Castiel的肩膀整个都是僵硬的。Charlie抓住了兄弟俩人中较年长那位的手，把他拉回来，在他耳边窃窃私语着。“说真的，Castiel是个大男孩了。让他自己来主导，万一最终还是不行的话，我们会在他身边的。他会没事的。”

Gabriel捏了捏她的手，什么都没说。

xXx

在圣诞派对的第一个小时，Dean认为自己非常完美地、没有太明显地让自己看起来正在寻找着某个人——某个他不认识的、符合Castiel外貌描述的人。他向下扯了扯他的暗红色毛衣，然后从酒保那里接过了另一杯饮料。公司确实安排了一场很好的狂欢活动。自助餐厅装饰着吊灯和红绿相间的桌布，加上租来的酒吧和自助餐台。从切片火鸡到蔓越莓酱，应有尽有。直到每个人都喝了不少酒，没法继续在现场唱卡拉OK或者跳舞之后，他不得不承认，他确实很喜欢在嘴里塞满食物，然后和大家打成一片。

但是，在第二个小时里，Dean开始担忧，也许Cas因为某些原因而缺席了。他的情绪渐渐低落。但当他和Benny、Ellen还有Jo打招呼的时候，Benny撞了下他的肩膀，差点让他把朗姆可乐洒在他的衬衫正面。“搞什么啊，伙计？”他质问道。

Benny的眼睛紧盯着入口，一个贱兮兮的笑容浮现在他脸上。“你的圣诞礼物来了，兄弟。”

Dean跟随着他的视线，看见三个明显刚刚抵达的新到访者，正在脱去外套，递给服务员。他艰难地咽了口水，屏住呼吸，直到他看见那个穿着蓝色毛衣的黑发男子向着屋子转过身。随后他肺里的空气猛地呼啸而出。Benny差不多在轻描淡写地说着， **你多半会喜欢他** 之类的事。但在他的心脏彻底跳出他的胸膛之前，他必须得确定那个人就是他。“那是……？”

Benny点点头：“Castiel Novak。事实上，他不穿西装看起来有点奇怪。他穿便装看起来挺不错。”

 **不错** 是个愚蠢的形容。那个人看起来的模样远远不止 **不错** 。他棒透了，带着某种层次的英俊，以及绝赞的性感。他正在微笑，对着身边一名较矮的男子说这话。还有一名红发女子——她是IT部门的吗？——两人挽着他的胳膊，把他带向了吧台。在他们靠近之前，矮个男人拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，然后伸手指向了Dean。径直地，指着，他。

他们的眼神交汇了。 **蓝眼睛** 。Dean不确定自己现在的表情是什么样的，但必定是反常的。因为Castiel向后踉跄了一步，那名女子捉住了他，又把他推向前方。他没有动，明显看起来一副想要逃跑的模样——Dean也是。如果Dean有任何自我保护的意识，他会终结自己这耻辱的模样然后拼命逃跑。但他只顾着盯着对方，而那个女人目的明确地向前走着，坚决地拉着Castiel一起。

当他们来到他面前时，她放开了Castiel的胳膊，活泼地打着招呼，“嘿，你好呀，Benny！”她褐色的眼睛望向了Dean，“你是Dean Winchester？”

“是啊。”他勉强地说道。他伸出了手，但她无视了这个动作，没有握住他的手，而是给了他一个几乎挤压着骨头的熊抱——对于一个小个子女性来说真是令人诧异。

“我是IT部门的Charlie，”她把Castiel拉到她跟前。“这是Castiel Novak。不用谢我。赶紧请我喝一杯，Lafitte！”她要求道。

Dean听见Benny在抗议，“它们是 **免费** 的。”然后便任由自己被拖走了。Ellen和Jo也已混入人群消失不见。

他们再一次凝视着对方。“你好，Dean。”Castiel说道。对，对，那绝对就是他。没人会用这种方式念他的名字，从来没有。他伸出了手，Dean的胃部因为期待而翻腾起来。

“Cas，”此时此刻，是他唯一能够说出口的话。他伸手握住Castiel的手，用力地晃了晃。他的手温暖、光滑，微微有些汗湿——这让Dean深感欣慰，因为他很确定他的手心也在出汗。他握着对方手的时间略微有些太长，但对方似乎并不介意。“终于能把名字和声音对上号真是太好了。” **你对自己发过誓不会说这句话的，笨蛋。**

Castiel绽放着微笑，虽然还微微有些紧张。“是的，确实是。你……呃，你想喝一杯吗？”

Dean瞥着他半满的塑料杯。对于这份邀请，Castiel看起来有些尴尬。那可不行。他一口喝完了剩余的饮料，微笑着。“我想喝一杯，当然。”他说着，然后发现Castiel因此露出的短暂而略微吃惊的微笑，完完全全值得他这么做。

他们站成一排，不知为何都被对方的脚“迷住了”（注：指低着头不好意思看对方的脸）。Dean用余光瞥着Castiel，发现他也在做相同的事情。他们一起笑了起来，Dean更是忍不住笑出声。“为什么这看起来这么奇怪，伙计？我们已经在电话上聊了不止一个月了。”

Castiel的肩头可见地放松下来。“亲眼见到本人，就和第一次通话一样，是件新鲜事。特别是——当对方看起来要比期待中更有魅力的时候。”

他突然瞪大了眼睛，仿佛要把他刚刚说出口的话收回去。于是Dean说道，“我同意。”他们可以分享这份尴尬时刻。但这个反应似乎取悦了Castiel。

“我们也在被紧密盯梢着。”Castiel继续说道，点点头，顺着Dean的肩头看过去。

Dean知道他指的是谁，所以他完全没有要掩饰的意思，大大咧咧地张望着。Ellen，Benny，Jo，Gabriel和Charlie在发现Dean正在观察他们的那一瞬间，就纷纷别开了视线。“真棒，”他咕哝着，“我们算什么？毕业舞会上的大学生？”

“他们似乎对于我们要如何一拍即合，非常的感兴趣。”Dean非常喜欢Castiel在说话时、胸口产生的低沉回音，这让他忍不住发自内心地笑了起来。

“是啊……我……”他转过身，背对着那群现在正围着桌子、直接议论着Castiel的人们。“我 **确实** 有兴趣。只是不想被某些事阻挠。”他们向着吧台迈了一步。他稍稍紧张地吞咽着，静静地清了清嗓子。他并不一直是特别擅长直接摊牌的人，但Cas身上的某些部分，无疑让他想要去尝试。所以，他继续说道：“我真的很喜欢和你聊天，并且我想，我们之间或许有些什么。就像是，也许我们可以约个会。如果你愿意的话。我真的不想让你为难。”

“你没有，”Castiel承认道，“Dean，今晚为了见你，我花了一小时来挑选穿着的衣服。我 **从来没有** 在穿着之类的事情上花过一小时的时间。”

Dean低头咧嘴笑了起来，两人又向前迈了一步。“我也花了不少时间。我们要让那些输家们从苦难中解脱吗？然后告诉他们，我们进行得很好？”

他们终于来到吧台处，Castiel浅浅地微笑着，差不多把笑意藏在了眼底。“不，我们不用这么做。”他递给Dean一杯啤酒，举起红色Solo杯，做了个干杯的动作。Dean轻碰着杯子的边缘。“我们就该让他们坐立不安。”

“不得不说，我喜欢你的风格，Cas。”

xXx

之前，Dean从未在圣诞派对上待到过这么晚。这一次，终于没有喝醉的人们拥到他跟前，也没有调情，没有任何会在他的“名声”上增添一笔的事情发生。看起来旁观者们都认为他和Castiel不再需要任何其他的陪伴。尽管如此，Dean自己却到了醉醺醺的边缘，而Castiel的脸看起来也红扑扑的。

“不，兄弟，不！”他执意坚持道，在桌上轻轻敲打着手指。“我跟你说，有些人根本不值得在他们身上投资！你应该看看那些水蛭们！试着把每件事都给我们明码标价，然后浪费我们好几个月的时间！数不清的钱。最终，投入过多，得到的见鬼的回报却很少。”

Castiel猛地摇摇头。“公司有底线。从客户那里能得到什么，是他们唯一在意的事。当一切最终归结到数字上时，他们关注着收进来的钱和花出去的钱。他们并不在意要通过什么手段来获得这些，尤其是在这长途跋涉之后，通常会得到更多的钱。”

“简直胡扯。”Dean哀嚎着。“我恨那些狗屎玩意儿。”

“我很庆幸我在财务部，”Castiel答道，喝下了最后一口啤酒，然后盯着Dean在几分钟前早已替他们续上的下一杯啤酒。

“幸运的混蛋，”Dean咕哝着，“好吧，好吧，工作的话题到此为止。我们是怎么开始聊这个的？我以为我们在聊电影。”

“我不看电影，”Castiel提醒着，“没有那个时间。”

“完全 **没错** ，”Dean说道，“对，对！你不看电影，因为你没有时间，因为你一直在工作。那相当的蠢。我们应该看看电影。”

因为忍笑，Castiel的肩膀微微颤抖。“当然，Dean。”

感觉仿佛赢了他人生中最为重要的一场谈判，Dean开心地对着他的同伴微笑起来。就算想破头，他也他妈的想不明白为什么Castiel Novak还是单身。除开保守的穿着和无聊的工作，在沙哑嗓音和性感外表之下，有着无数的地方值得人去喜欢。

他没有意识到自己中止了对话，直到Castiel微微歪过脑袋，眯起了眼睛。“怎么了？”

Dean笑得更欢了。“我试着在想，伙计，怎么可能还没有人把你抢走？”

“我也想问你同样的问题。”Castiel不假思索地答道。

Dean耸了耸一侧肩膀。“说真的，不是什么大秘密。我差不多一直在等待，直到我更加安定下来。”

那着实让Castiel吃了一惊。“你不是已经在这里待了5年了吗？”

Dean的微笑变得腼腆起来。他稍稍向前靠在桌子上，Castiel跟着他做了个相同的动作。他压低了嗓音，向着他的同伴承认了一些、他之前从未好好向他弟弟解释的事情。“是啊，但那只是……我不知道。我这一辈子花了这么多时间到处搬迁，导致我现在依旧很焦虑。我喜欢这里，喜欢我的工作，喜欢这个地方。我想那只是需要时间来驱散那股冲动，然后把它消磨殆尽。”看到Castiel严肃的表情转为担忧，他磕磕绊绊着、想要尽快说完。“在这里之前，我从没在一个地方待过这么久。”他最终承认道，“但我想在某个地方安顿下来。对于缺乏真正的朋友、和远离我的家人，我感到非常疲倦。还有我的弟弟，Sam，他就像…… **这样** 。”他用力地在桌上敲打着手指。“他有着理想的家庭和所有一切。房子，妻子，狗，应有尽有。他把自己安顿了下来，就好像那根本不是什么大事。我不是那样的。虽然，我正在尝试。”

这番叙述立刻驱散了Castiel脸上的担忧，他向着桌子靠得更近了一点。“时间使人扎根。”他简洁地说道。

Dean的双眼震惊地瞪大了。就是那样，对不对？他回想起，当Sam在数年前遇见Eileen时，他也说了类似的话。那时Dean接受了他现在的工作，并且开始谈论事业发展。他久久地凝视着Castiel的脸，带着一丝犹豫，靠近着他。蓝眼睛毫无遮掩地、坚定地望着他。这个男人很漂亮，令人放下戒备。一时间，Dean思索着，在他们这个年纪的男人，要如何做到依然如此真诚地待人。如果要说实话，这稍稍让他兴奋。而Dean Winchester一向是个诚实的人。

突然清醒地意识到，他们坐得如此之近，Dean的视线落到了Castiel的嘴唇上，随后稍稍后退。他把声线压得更低，以一种他知道自己非常擅长的、带着某种诱惑性的暗示语调说道。“该你了。你还没回答过我的问题。”

Castiel极具吸引力的眼睛飞快地闪烁了一下，然后他闭上了嘴。一秒后，他伸出舌头舔了舔他的下嘴唇。Dean捕捉着他的每一个动作。对于一个如此私人的问题，哪怕有一秒，他都生怕自己会把气氛给毁了。但Castiel又向前靠回来一点点，依然参与此中，却不再是一副快乐醉汉的模样了。

“我想，你可以认为，我的状态和你恰恰相反。我太渴望在一个地方扎根。准备在一个地方开始度过余生。”他的视线有如激光，聚焦在Dean的身上。“陷入爱情。”

Dean艰难地吞咽着。

Castiel清了清嗓子，低头看着手里的杯子，结束了这个瞬间。“我得承认，和某个对我来说很重要的人，我进展得太快了。或者，更多是，某个我 **认为** 和我一样在这段关系中作出了相等程度付出的人。然后一切都崩塌了。他和我再也没追求过相同的事情。我太迫切地想要弥补自己的行为，然后他利用了我。”他转回头看着Dean，知道他 **又一次** 在过早的时候，就说了过多的东西。但让真相接近于表面也许可以起到帮助。比起燃起他内心的火花，让火苗有机会成长，还不如现在就吓跑他。“我想，一个崭新的开始是合乎常理的。所以我搬来了这里，离我哥哥更近一点，就和你一样。这确实让我感觉很好。我已经很多年没有感觉像现在这样接近真正的自我了。”

“那句话怎么说来着？”Dean轻快地问道，吹散了他们刚刚的对话中某些沉重的部分。他一直很擅长这个。“就像是，‘时间会治愈一切？’或者至少会让它变得不那么糟糕。”

他预期的效果达成了。Castiel又笑了起来，笑得毫无保留。“那是非常恰当的老话，你说的没错。”

“我甚至连块表都没有。”Dean开了个玩笑。

“我也没有。”Castiel回应道。

Dean眨了眨眼，举起啤酒杯以示敬意，然后一口喝光了它。在谈话中小憩一下，环顾着四周。他吃惊地注意到，现在一定是接近午夜时分了。大部分人已经结束了吃吃喝喝的部分，正围着DJ所在的一个小舞台周围跳着舞。一部分人明显已经离开了，但狂欢的人群数量依然不少。许多人都为了最后的抽奖环节而继续闲逛着。Dean看了看他的手机，发现派对已经轰轰烈烈地进行了3个小时了。

还有不少人在大楼西侧的落地窗户那里亲热着。“嘿。”Dean说道，把Castiel的注意力引向他们。

“这儿总是会这样吗？”Castiel问道，对着那一对对情侣点点头。

“是啊。在这么一个大公司里，办公室恋情还不少。也没有什么政策不允许这些行为。”他笑了笑，然后在他想起某些事情的时候，笑容瞬间消失了。“嘿，Cas。你……像是……有没有听过关于我的谣言？”

Castiel扬起了眉毛，转身看着Dean。“谣言？”

他方才问这个问题的勇气、现在完全不见了，Dean的眼睛瞥向了他们的饮料在红绿相间的桌布上留下的水珠环上。“我也是最近才知道的，但明显这里有人在这些派对上替我‘推销’。人们觉得每年我都把某些人……你知道的， **带回家** 。”

Castiel坐回了椅子里。“啊，是的，我听过。”

Dean感到一阵罪恶感。他伸手摩擦着后颈。“其实，事实不是这样的。我从来没有过。我的意思是，我曾经干过一次，但是剩下的就全是谣言了。人们都喝醉了，说着挑逗的话。我想我最好在他们被自己尴尬到之前，就把他们送回家。特别是那些，在派对之前，我甚至都不认识的人们。”

Castiel的微笑里没有任何审判的意味，他把杯子举到了嘴边。“我明白。老实说，没有事实就去评判别人，让我觉得相当反感。并且，无论是真是假，对我来说，只要是两个相互情愿的成年人在一起，都没有什么区别。”

“谢谢，Cas，”Dean平静地说道，“说实话？在我三十岁之后，我就戒掉了酒吧和一夜情。那太累人了。”

温暖的手覆上了他的膝盖。他甚至都不想挪动，那令人感觉良好而舒适。“我想，你值得被人更好地去了解。”

“你也是。”

又是一阵思索般的停顿。Castiel放下了酒杯。“你想跳舞吗？”

在遥远的角落里，桌子都被推到了一边，一大群人在爵士圣诞颂歌中以各种各样的舞步摇摆着。

“你会跳舞？”

Castiel站起身，伸出了手。“不，当然不会。我这方面很糟糕。”

Dean大笑着，牵起了他的手，从椅子里爬下来。“还能出什么问题呢？来，我们跳舞去。”

Dean只会跳一点点舞。他的母亲以前教过他，不过，就和大部分人一样，他也没有多少机会来练习。但是，当一首旧时学校版本的 **圣诞快乐** 通过扬声器响起时，对他们来说简直是完美的缓慢起始节奏。他把一只手放在Castiel的肩头，另一只手放在他的腰上，随后他们开始摇摆起来。“我来领舞？”他后知后觉地问道。

“有关系吗？”Castiel答道，小心翼翼地对上Dean的动作，略微尴尬地随着音调起舞。他掌握了一定的节奏，不要踩到别人的脚趾、或者撞上他们——但是Dean并不确定他有没有这么幸运。由于喝了太多的啤酒，加上Castiel的古龙水，让他有点头晕。Castiel的古龙水带着低沉的雪松味，微微刺鼻，闻起来颇有档次。手中羊绒衫触感光滑而且无比柔软。当较矮的那名男子为了避免撞上另一对跳舞的伴侣并引起他们的注意，而将他拉向自己时，Dean一动不动地贴着他，直到另外那一对远离了他们。

尽管在Dean的怀抱中，他的身体充满了活力，但Castiel依然感到稍稍呼吸困难，他说道：“在两年前我哥的婚礼之后，我就没有跳过舞了。”

“那个和你一起进来的家伙？”

“是的，Gabriel非常在意我的幸福。”

Dean点点头，他把他们从另一对跌跌撞撞的伴侣处引开，来到一块空地处。这一次，他们大部分时间都没有移动，只是缓慢地转着小圈。“我之前见过他。Charlie是他妻子？”

“不，”Castiel微笑着，“她和市场部的Gilda在约会。Gabriel的妻子不在这里工作。”

“哦，”Dean小声地说道，“我搞错了。”

“你这么想的话，她会捧腹大笑的。”

歌曲突然戛然而止，Castiel把他们从小小的共舞空间引向了角落。Dean差点绊倒，但感谢Castiel牢牢地牵着他，让他稳住了脚步。“在这么做之前，好歹给个提醒。”他咯咯笑着。

“抱歉，”Castiel道着歉。“那是……我有点……”他指指上方。

Dean的眼睛顺着他手指着的方向望去，看见了那束从灯具上垂下的槲寄生，然后重新垂下视线。他盯着Castiel，感到身体一阵发热。他希望自己剧烈的心跳不会引起注意。

较矮的男子从脸颊一直红到脖子。“那是传统，”他低语着，“之前我从未有过机会。你不必这么做，如果——”

Dean吻了他。

电流噼噼啪啪地扩散至他身体的每一个角落。Castiel的嘴唇温暖而干燥。尽管这只是个唇瓣相贴的吻，Dean可以感觉到Castiel颤抖了一下。他想要更多，许许多多的更多。但是，无论角落里的人们在做什么， 现在这都不太合时宜。他非常确定他正在稳固他的“名声”，但只要Cas不在意，他自己当然也不会在意。只有一种意见对他来说意味着一切——而那个有着那种意见的男人目前正回吻着他。

那个吻很快就结束了，Castiel后退着，舔了舔嘴唇。他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，眼角微微起皱。

“现在我对几小时前所说的更加确定了。我想和你来一次真实的约会。”Dean说道。

“那会让我非常开心。”Castiel答道。

“我也是。”他知道他的朋友们和同事们正盯着他们，但那并未能阻止他前倾身体，索求另一个吻。

这是他此生最棒的一次圣诞派对。


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞礼物大挑战！Dean第一次拜访Castiel的家。

在派对之后，Castiel是那个发起他们每天的、与工作无关的IM对话的人。在无聊的停工时期，他们谈论着任何浮现在脑海里的事情。Castiel询问着假期的计划。在圣诞节当天，他们彼此都有着各自的家庭义务。但是，如果一起共渡圣诞之夜，对他们来说也不算进展太快。唯一的问题就是，他们没有给对方准备礼物。Castiel毫不在意，更多地集中在“节日季节的理由”的观点上，但Dean坚持要交换礼物。于是他们就这样在那过于拥挤也过于温暖的商场里找到了彼此的身影。在派对的一周半后，这是他们第三次正式的约会。

Dean站在商场的指引目录处，双手叉腰，挺着肩膀，严肃地研究着分布图。“好吧，规矩是这样的。”

Castiel笑了。

“第一，不去百货公司，我们是没可能从那里活着出来的。第二，预算是关键，甚至是摆在首位的。”

Castiel转了转他的蓝眼珠。“我是会计，Dean。我明白预算是什么。50美元，一分都不能多。”

Dean伸出一只手放在男人的肩膀上。“第三，时间是一个小时。如果时间到了之后你还没找到完美的礼物，你抓起你所看见的第一件物品，然后自己处理后果。准备好计时了吗？”

Castiel坏笑着，掏出手机打开了计时器app。他设置了一个小时。“我准备好了。”

Dean表情严肃地点了点头，同样设置好了计时器。“决定性的时刻，Cas。哪条路通向胜利？”

Castiel若有所思地对着指引图研究了一会儿。一个好胜的微笑在他嘴角浮现。“我从西边开始。”

那个表情让Dean的心跳漏拍了一秒，但他的回答里也带着明显的坏笑。“好主意。那意味着我得从东边开始。听我号令？”

Castiel的手指在按钮上徘徊着。他对上了Dean的视线，和他眼中的挑战。幸运的是，Dean认识他还不够久，并不知道他的弱点就是勇气和挑战。他会赢的。除非Dean有足够的体力在商店和人群中保持惊人的节奏。Castiel非常确定Dean没有这么好的体力。因为在得知Castiel是个热爱跑步的人之后，他曾承认过，自己缺乏对于有氧运动的热爱，声称只有在被追赶的时候才会这么做。那意味着他会更容易就精疲力竭。虽然那有可能是骗人的，但Castiel注意到商场东侧的商店之间有着更长的间隔，加上总是非常拥挤的、需要争分夺秒的食物柜台。

胜利会是他的。

“三，二，一。开始！”Dean以冲刺作为起始，Castiel笑了。

菜鸟。

他的判断非常正确。

在还剩32秒钟的时候，Castiel回到了约定地点。他假装自己并不是彻底喘不过气来，慵懒地在指引地图旁、有着花岗岩喷嘴的庭院水景区周围闲逛着。他注意到Dean费力地挤出一条生路，差点就要超时，大汗淋漓，近乎惊慌失措。当蜂鸣器响起时，他立马停了下来，弯着腰，把手放在膝盖上，喘着粗气。

“那简直是 **谋杀** 。”他低吼着。

Castiel向着他的袋子点点头。“不过，你还是拿到东西了。”

“见鬼，当然，我拿到了。”Dean骄傲地说道。“而且它棒极了。我想我已经赢得了最佳礼物大奖。”

“走着瞧，”Castiel表情自然地嘲笑道。“不过，我早就领先了，如果我们在比分的话。”他把手伸到背后，拿出两个星巴克纸杯。“我买了你的礼物 **并且** 还有时间来两杯薄荷玛奇朵。”

Dean狐疑地看了看咖啡店冗长的队伍。“见鬼，你是认真的吗？”他哀号着，挑衅般地拿走了他的咖啡。他喝了一口，眯起了眼睛。还是热的。“你是会瞬移？还是别的什么？你打击了我的积极性。”

“我不明白你在说什么，”Castiel回答着，声音显得太过温和。他站起身，把自己的袋子挂到肩膀上，前倾身体，在Dean汗湿的太阳穴上落下一个吻。“我只是个无趣的注册会计师。”

“说谎的混蛋。”Dean喃喃着，跟着他走向入口，进入冰冷的黄昏世界。但他一点也没有不高兴。他希望他有足够的时间来发掘Castiel身上的惊喜和趣事。在那朴素的衣着和谦逊的举止之下，还藏着许多事情，并且它们的每一个细节都让Dean颤栗不已。

他自顾自咧嘴笑起来，他能够习惯这样的事情。 

xXx

在决定要在哪里度过圣诞夜时，他们采取了公平的手段。Castiel赢了石头剪子布，所以他们的第四次约会被定在了他近郊的小房子里。那是个有年代的居民区，但是非常安静。街道两旁都是本世纪初的房子和古树。在夏季时分多半会很美——许许多多的树荫。Dean开着Impala，穿行在树丛中间，欣赏着这番风景。Sam所在的住宅区也和这里一样美丽而整洁，但是要更新，而且千篇一律。对此Dean并不介意，但是这些有着历史和个人喜好的设计，他显然要更为中意。

Castiel的家也没有让他失望。它靠在马路边上，有着方形的小院子，里面是花圃。花圃里的植物目前正在休眠状态，Dean猜想那大约是挨着小门廊的樱桃树。房子本身叙说着一个简单的故事——苔藓绿和亮蓝色点缀着它，有着阁楼，看起来很舒适。灯亮着，在门廊和小径上洒下一片橘色。Dean心想，那和Castiel非常相称。有点点古怪，但是对于一名独居男子来说，屋子的大小和目的都非常合适。

他把Impala开上短车道，停在封闭的车库面前。他向后座伸出手，抓起了准备给Castiel的礼物，塞进了他的皮夹克口袋里，然后飞快地一蹦一跳走向前门。既是为了躲避寒冷，也带着一丝激动。他稍稍有怀疑，自己是否总在他们的约会前坐立不安。目前来说一切都很好。在Dean按响门铃后没多久，Castiel就打开了门，满面笑容。看起来“坐立不安”这件事是双向的。

“你好，Dean。”他热情地说道。他穿着黑色牛仔裤和炭灰色的羊绒毛衣，卷起袖子露出了前臂。一时间，Dean被他毛衣V领处露出的锁骨吸引了视线。

“Cas，”Dean吸着气。Castiel向边上踏了一步，示意他进屋，嗡嗡作响的期待被压倒一切的敬畏所取代。“这里……真不错。”他喃喃着。

他说的是实话。但这完全不是他所期待的样子。事实上，这是对他大脑中所有快乐接收点的协同攻击。他几乎都没有注意到Castiel来到他身后，帮他脱下了皮夹克外套然后挂在了客厅的衣橱里。在注意到一旁的鞋柜、和穿着棉袜的Castiel后，他自觉地脱下了他的靴子。

要接纳的信息太多，于是Dean任由自己打量着屋子。Dean沿着离起居室不远的一堵低矮的浮墙徘徊着，立体声音响里传来Josh Groban低声吟唱的圣诞歌曲。顺着深色的木地板，连接着两格浅浅的台阶，然后是奶油色的地毯。房间中央有着一张长沙发和配套的双人沙发，和屋子外饰一样的绿色。燃烧着木头的壁炉对面，是一张黑色的樱桃木咖啡桌，壁炉上面放着一台平板电视。 **到处** 都有书架。有些是独立的，有些安在电视周围的墙壁和古董架子上，架子上放着几十张相框和一些小玩意。雪花玻璃球，小小的水晶收藏品，来自世界各地的纪念品，一把有着亮红色刀鞘的 **武士刀** ，有点吓人——Dean非常确定那是真的。其余的书架和咖啡桌颜色相配，都塞得满满的。书本和一些CD，但没有DVD或者蓝光碟。对于不怎么看电影或者演出这件事，Castiel并没有在开玩笑。

“哇哦。”Dean说道，缓慢地转着圈。在大厅对门的厨房，和木头地板接壤的是白绿相间的瓷砖。它很小，但却很舒适，有着昂贵的铁制和黄铜器具，还有一张靠在凹进去的窗户上的小餐桌，形成了一个真切舒适的早餐角落。在那之外他看不到其他的东西，而当他看见Castiel因为骄傲而亮起来的表情时，他四处游荡的视线终于集中到他脸上，几乎不再在意其他的事情。

“欢迎来到我家。”他说道。

“它很棒，”Dean发自内心地说道，“谢谢你邀请我来。”

Castiel温柔地把手放在他的后腰上，引导他走进厨房。这份愉悦的折磨持续着，直至肉桂和丁香的气味弥漫在空气中。Castiel走向炉子，Dean跟着他，手指描绘着黑色花岗岩台面，然后顺着Castiel的肩头偷瞄着。他站得远比实际所需要的更近，但他无法控制自己。Castiel那闻起来像是松树和丁香的气息引诱了他。

“这是什么？”他问道，声音比意想中的更为温柔。

当Castiel把电锅的盖子移开后，他能看见他脸上浮起的笑意。“热红酒，是我特制的。”红褐色的液体中漂浮着香料和橙子切片。这让Dean不禁流起口水。

“我之前从未试过这个。”

Castiel往手制的厚重马克杯里倒了一些，杯子把手朝外，递给Dean一杯。“我希望你会喜欢。”

他喜欢热红酒。他喜欢所有一切。当前门在他身后关上的那一刻，Dean就感觉自己好像步入了一个温暖的茧，敞开着危险的怀抱欢迎着他。他可以就这么躺在舒适的地毯上，永远都不要起来。

相反的，他跟着Castiel走回客厅，一起坐在那张过度填充的沙发上，欣赏着那棵自豪地立在窗前的圣诞树，五颜六色的灯光让银色和红色的饰品闪闪发光。微弱的灯光在Castiel的脸上泛着光芒。

“我从没在这样的一间屋子里待过。”他说着，试图要寻找某种正确的方式来描述它。

Castiel皱起眉头。“是吗？”

Dean耸耸肩，对着屋子做了个手势。“我的意思是……它就是……你有没有过这种感觉？当你走进某个地方，感觉自己就像是被裹进了毯子里？”在话蹦出嘴的一瞬间，他就感觉那听起来相当的愚蠢。但Castiel微笑的方式彻底将Dean的表情从尴尬中化解出来。

“谢谢你，”他的语调如此温暖，在热红酒温暖了他的血液之外，他的皮肤也因为完全不同的原因而发热起来。“我也迫不及待地想要去你家看看。”

Dean挤出一个鬼脸，承认道：“我家更像是一个中转站。”

Castiel靠在沙发扶手上，盘起穿着袜子的脚丫，他把脸转向Dean，问道：“哦？”

“是啊，我从没真正在那里‘定居’下来，你知道的？那是位于市中心的一间公寓。它很棒，配备齐全，但就是……”

Castiel喝着热红酒，嘴角浮起温柔的微笑。“不是你所想象的家的样子？”

“说真的，并不希望把那当做家。我偶尔会想着要搬进某个房子里。我甚至到处去寻找。不知道是因为我从没找到一个我真正喜欢的地方，还是我依然没有准备好。”

Castiel把杯子整齐地放在皮制杯垫上。“想要一个永久的家，伴随着很多事情，”他说着，环视着他自己的地盘，差不多就像是在评估着它。试着思考Dean会如何去想。“我只是出于单纯的顽固而买了这间房子。”

Dean大笑起来。“ **那** 是什么意思？”

Castiel回答的时候，看起来略显悲伤。“在我来到这里之前，我经历了很多。我之前告诉过你一些，虽然那些只是故事的开端。我买了这间房子，填满了它，差不多是给自己筑了一个巢。一个安全的天堂。”

“你成功了。”Dean答道。“我的意思是，我之前从没来过这里，而我只是走进前门，就感觉肩上的重量都被卸了下来。”并且，屋子的每一个角落，他能看到的都是 **Cas** ，而不是任何其他东西。这是他唯一可以想到、让自己的话变得有意义的方式。

那棒极了。

他不认为Castiel的表情看起来还能更加愉悦一些，但是那个男人做到了。“在我邀请你来的时候，我有点点紧张。只有我哥哥和他妻子、还有Charlie来过这里。”

真是意外。Castiel本人也许不是特别热爱社交的类型，但这间屋子本身看起来就像是一个注定会充满活力的地方。“为什么？看起来你有许多朋友。”

Castiel把头后仰着，又向前晃了晃，做了个“差不多”的姿势，四下张望着。“我确实有很多朋友。”他把视线转向Dean，带着一个自谦的、似笑非笑的表情。“也许你注意到了，我有点神经质？”

“那是你众多的魅力之一。”Dean打趣着。

他咯咯笑出声。“那可能看起来有点傻，但我觉得在特定的场合里，它们有着某种力量。大部分时间里，我们无法掌控任何情况。我无法控制谁会走进我的办公室，或是杂货店，或者餐厅。但是这里……我感觉自己可以掌控一切。这是我的私人空间。你说你也感觉到了，那种我一直在栽培的能量。那只是……”他顿了顿，低头把视线落在了自己腿上，脸微微发热。

Dean向着他那里挪了挪，盘起自己的腿，也把他的马克杯放了下来。他温柔地把Castiel的手握在掌心里，让那个男人抬起了视线。“你想要确保，你邀请来的人们能够尊重那些。”

差不多是无意识地，Castiel把他们的手指交叉到了一起。“他们不会糟蹋这些，是的。也许，有一天会有某个人往其中加入某些东西。我过去经历过太多，那些人……”他没有必要把那句话说完。

“我保证我会尽全力。”Dean真诚地确保着。对于Castiel在他心中点燃了最终真正安顿下来，维持关系正常运转的欲望，他略微感到吃惊。不管是否是新鲜事，和Castiel相关的 **事情** 似乎意义重大。

Castiel露出了某种恍然大悟的好奇表情，说道：“在你身上，这几乎毫不费力。你进入屋子，然后带来了某些东西。某些好的事情。”他歪着头，稍稍眯起眼。“你真的觉得我很奇怪吗？”

Dean的笑声充满了暖意。“你 **非常地** 奇怪。但那并不是因为你想要安全感、和一个舒适的家。我希望我也能有这些。我之前告诉过你，自我还是个孩子起，我就经常搬家。所以我不认为，我会习惯‘像这样定居下来’的念头。”

Castiel松开了Dean的一只手，再次把马克杯递给了他，然后拿起了自己那杯。虽然，他依然紧紧握着另一只手。“我记得。但是你在这里已经待了好几年了。你至少可以有个房子。你的薪水足够承担一间属于自己的舒适小屋。”

“我知道，”Dean答道，饮了一口红酒。“那很难解释。每一次我想到自己买房子，以及贷款的事，我就觉得头痛。”

他闷闷不乐的表情逗乐了Castiel。“对于现在来说，还太永久了？”

“也许，”Dean沉思着，“但我开始看到征兆了。”

Castiel的眼中再次闪烁着某种淘气的暗示。“如果你需要财务顾问的话……”

那让Dean彻底大笑起来，松开了Castiel的手，拍打着他的肩膀。“无论怎样，伙计，我还不是 **彻底** 没有希望的！不如我们别再讨论我的预算了，准备去打开你的礼物，怎么样？”

“是，我确实很喜欢收到礼物时的感觉。”Castiel用他熟悉的不带感情的语调戏弄道。

“我去把它拿过来，”Dean应道，站起身。“它在我的夹克里。”在他走向门厅的衣橱时，他留意到Castiel的视线一直追随者他。他很快就回到了原处，手里抓着一个他让礼物包装服务员装点好的小盒子。他可没有在包装礼物这方面点技能。对于这点，在他的家庭圣诞宴会上，他简直臭名昭著。他甚至都没能在给他的礼物上打上标签，真是太糟糕了。

他一屁股坐回沙发上，离Castiel更近了一点。当他们盘起腿、面对面时，膝盖甚至能够碰到对方。他递出他的礼物，作为交换，收到了一个用红色金属纸和银色蝴蝶结精心包装好的盒子。

Castiel害羞地接过了他的礼物。“谁先打开礼物呢？”

“你来吧。”Dean立即说道，把自己的礼物搁在腿上。他期待地等待着。

事实证明，Castiel是那类——在拆礼物时，试着不要把包装纸撕坏的人。他把指甲伸入丝带下方，小心翼翼地展开边缘。Dean并不介意。他相当享受看着这个男人修长的手指进行动作的样子。Castiel打开了包装纸的一侧，把它折向一边，一个黑色的盒子落入他的手中。他抬眼对上Dean的视线。“这是什么？”

他耸耸肩，给了Castiel一个戏弄般的微笑。“不知道呀。”他喝了一口仍握在手里的热红酒，然后把马克杯放回了桌子上。

Castiel犹豫地打开了盒盖，然后顿住了。他的声音轻得几不可闻，然后吸了一口气。“Dean，这太过了。”

“没有啊。”

“我们说好了，每人50美元。”

“好吧，如果你通融一下的话，合起来就是100美元。当我看见它时，我几乎没法再去找别的东西了。请收下它。”他挠了挠后脑勺。“你必须收下它。几天之后我又回去在上面刻字，这差不多算是在作弊了。”

Castiel小心翼翼地把打磨过的钢制怀表从盒子里的包装纸中取出来。那是个简单的设计，但很可爱。而当他看到Castiel看见雕刻字母的表情之后，那甚至值得他冲回他们见面的地点。 **时间会治愈一切** 。他们在圣诞派对上的对话真正留下了意义。

他用手指勾着怀表，眼睛明亮到难以置信，喃喃着：“打开你的。”

Dean试着一样小心翼翼地打开他的礼物，但是可悲地失败了。于是他放弃了，撕开了包装纸，打开了方盒子的盒盖。他张大了嘴。“你真的……？”

他没有办法移开视线，但他明显可以从Castiel回答时的声音里听出明显的笑意。“是的。”

那是一块手表。分量很重，打磨过的钢，和怀表几乎一样，但是有着稍暗的饰面。一样超过了50美元。他把它取出来，在手里翻了个身。上面也刻了字。老天啊，他艰难地吞咽着。 **时间使人扎根** 。他不得不眨了好几下眼睛，才让自己的视线变得清晰。“你记住了。”

“是的。”他再次说道。

当Castiel发觉到Dean对于Sam的嫉妒时，他说了那句话。——Sam是如何在一毕业并找到工作后，就安定了下来，就好像他天生就拥有这稳定的生活。Dean是多么不确定，他是否真的想要那种生活，虽然他 **极度** 渴望那样的生活。他记得，对于他愚蠢的供认，Castiel是如何地没有向他展示丝毫的怜悯。他抬头看着Castiel。“你也花了不止50美元。”

Castiel向前靠近他，重复着Dean的话：“当我看见它时，我几乎没法再去找别的东西了。”在Dean能够决定要露出什么样的情绪前，Castiel吻住了他。那并不像派对上那个吻，或是他们之前的那些约会时的吻。那些都是纯洁的吻，节奏缓慢，循规蹈矩。

考虑他们第一次接吻时，Castiel的表现和回应方式，Dean原本多少期待着，他会有点害羞和犹豫。然而在他舒适的避风港湾里，他才是主人。他的嘴唇温暖，坚定， **充满自信** 。他的舌头追随着Dean的嘴唇缝隙，于是他张开了嘴，随之而来的入侵让他不禁颤抖。他温柔地抓住了Castiel深色的头发，让他更近地靠向自己。在这个吻的间隙，Dean心想着， **去他的进展缓慢** 。他做不到。他们 **本该** 对这段感情表现得更为聪明点， **本该** 循序渐进， **本该** 头脑清醒。还有一大堆其他的“本该”们，在Castiel的舌头伸进他的嘴里，对他做着一连串棒极了的事情之时，都变得没有任何区别。

Dean凭着天性知道，他是个擅长接吻的人。但他已经许多年没有单纯的享受接吻这件事了——而不是把接吻当作致使脱去对方衣物和获取某些更强烈的快感的手段。并且他知道为什么。那时，时间尚未扎根。如果他敞开心扉，让快感变为亲昵，那他就会想要保留它。在他确定他想待在哪儿之前就扎根。他依然还没有准备好。也许希望不大。他无法确切地分辨，但Cas让他胸中的这份期待变成了某种意义深厚的东西。那不仅仅是做好准备、和对随之而来的事情感到后悔。那是 **想要** 做好准备。总是能够在门口踢掉他的鞋子；总是会在回家时被某个微笑所迎接；总是能够闻到橘子和丁香的气味；总是能像现在这样收到圣诞礼物。那份期待让他胸口发疼。

Castiel的手覆着他的脸，捧着他，抚摸着他。这个动作本身就已然足够。那里不仅仅只有欲望。当Dean任由自己的手顺着Castiel裸露的喉部向下延伸至他的锁骨时，事情就变得危险起来。他不打算再进一步，因为事实上他并不想。他们的嘴唇一齐动作着，分享着空气，寻找着最完美的方式，就像是一团火焰。他脑海里的某个角落，希望着自己能因此硬起来，因为那会极大地让事情简单化。性吸引力很容易点燃并积蓄。对亲昵的渴望却不会，Dean并没有让自己硬起来。他沉溺于想要更多、更多、 **更多** 的亲昵，直到两人坐回原位。在他们分开后，Castiel的手指摩挲着Dean的下嘴唇。

他希望他知道自己该说什么。

两人的脸近在咫尺，Castiel开口说道：“你真棒。”然后再次拉近了两人间的距离。

**你也是** ，Dean近乎绝望地心想着， **Cas** **，** **Cas** **，你也是** 。

在三杯热红酒，无数个吻，和四本圣诞相册之后，Castiel喃喃着：“对于新年假期，你有计划吗？”

“我通常和我弟弟一起，去南达科他州拜访我们的养父母，但几天之后、在工作开始之前我就会回来。我们中的一部分会去Roadhouse，”Dean平静地回答道。把脚挤到一侧，身体靠在Castiel的肩膀上。温暖的壁炉让他昏昏欲睡。如此安静，他几乎能听到手腕上的新手表的滴答声。“你想去吗？”

Castiel伸出胳膊，搂住Dean的肩膀，手指缓缓地抚摸着他的胳膊。“你想吗？”

“我可能晚点会去，但是今晚，除了坐在这里，我完全无法想象任何别的事情。”

Castiel温柔地在Dean的发际线上落下一个吻。“我明白你要比我合群得多。如果你想去，我们就去。去或不去我都可以。”

“嘿，Cas，在新年过后，邀请我来这里进行新年的庆祝吧。”

“Dean，在新年过后，你能不能到这里来进行新年的庆祝？”

“见鬼，当然。”他愈发昏昏欲睡。在他无法挪动步伐之前，他必须回家。又过了几分钟后，他这么说着，Castiel站起身，准备送他到他的车那儿。

他缓慢地穿着外套和鞋子，然后Castiel把他背朝门按在门板上，一次又一次地吻着他。他们的身体在发热。Dean的手伸进了他的外套里，贴着他的后背；Castiel的手按在了Dean的臀部上，紧紧地握着。这又是一个没有更进一步，但同样令人无法抗拒的摸索。在结束的时候，Dean感到略微眩晕。

出了门之后，他们在Impala边上又接了个几个吻，但是那太冷了，所以没有持续太久。在Castiel能够撤回到他的巢里之前，Dean说道：“圣诞节后见。”

“我会一直工作到31号。”

Dean不是。他申请了12月26号到1月2号的假期。在一瞬间，他就决定——如果能获得一点时间，也能挣到一些假期工资的话，听起来也很不错。“我也是。”

“那……我们办公室见。”他再一次害羞起来。

Dean用力地亲吻着他，温柔地拍了拍他，然后坐进了车里。“是啊，公司见。快进去吧，你在发抖。”

“圣诞快乐，Dean。”伴着走道两旁闪烁的圣诞树小彩灯，他顺着小径后退至门口。

Dean打开了驾驶座的侧门。“圣诞快乐，Cas。”

他全神贯注地回味着那个晚上，都不记得是如何开车回家的，甚至忘了要在路途上播放传统的Bruce Springsteen圣诞专辑。

xXx

“我需要细节，”Charlie要求道，那天是27号，她一屁股坐进了Castiel的宾客椅。“你和Dean一起离开了派对，然后我就没从你那里听到任何消息！Gabriel说你不回电话也不回短信，在圣诞晚餐上一句话都不肯透露。我猜一定是发生了什么超棒的事情？”

Castiel笑了。“圣诞夜的时候Dean来过了。”

“然后呢？”她伸出一只手，手心向上，对他做着“继续继续”的手势。

Castiel盯着她，露出了一个神秘的微笑。

“我恨你。”

“不，你不恨我。”他漫不经心地说着，“我知道你一离开这里，你就会告诉Gabriel。而我需要完成年终的工作，我不能被分心。”

“顺便，”Charlie气哼哼地说着，站起身怒气冲冲地走向某口。她突然转过身，差点就抓到Castiel在他桌子底下发短信。“我会从你嘴里挖出来的，Novak。一定会。”

“祝你度过愉快的一天，Bradbury。”他回应道，然后把注意力又回到了他的手机上。

**我：** Charlie已经来过了。一定是某种记录。她在问圣诞派对后发生了什么。

**Dean** **：** 是时候回想一下你最喜欢的色情片，然后把剧情告诉她，就好像我们这么做了一样。

他咯咯笑起来。

**我：** 真有趣。虽然她会质问我的。我基本没有 **那样** 的恶趣味。

**Dean** **：** 都说给我听听。

他几乎忍不住大笑起来。

**我：** 我在骗人。我没有什么最喜欢的色情片。我能记得的最后一部和大部分不太一样，是非原创的。性感披萨外卖。

**Dean** **：** 哈哈哈超级差劲啊Cas！

**我：** 我是个追寻简单快感的人。

**Dean** **：** 说真的，都说给我听听。

**我：** 我现在要回去工作了。

**Dean** **：** 亲亲你这撩人的小家伙。晚上见。

他把手机放到键盘边上，然后重新开始工作，显然要比他曾记得的很长一段时间内，都要更为快乐。


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean和Castiel的一次约会，并且向他们的家庭提起了他们这段新恋情。同时新年也临近了。

下班后，Dean在通向停车场的电梯那里等着他。因为他住得近，他通常搭地铁上班。但他们说好了开Castiel的车去Dean喜欢的位于城镇边缘的电影院。他一心专注于用手机发短信，没有注意到Castiel的出现，所以Castiel利用这时间观察着他。这是一幅令人叹为观止的景象。

Dean看起来就是个彻头彻尾的客户经理。Castiel直到现在才看到他穿着工作服装的模样，实在是有点羞耻。他头顶较长的头发以一种经典的形式被固定在了一起，虽然有几根没有被发胶固定牢，从前额垂了下来。他穿着深灰色的西装，外面是黑色的羊毛大衣，突出了他结实的罗圈腿，和他亮棕色的鞋子。浅绿色的衬衫和细条纹的领带衬托着他的眼睛。Castiel注意到，他作为圣诞礼物送给Dean的手表从他左侧的袖口里露了出来，令Castiel感到一阵颤栗般的快感。他保持着一种随意的优雅，完全没有意识到Castiel既嫉妒这份姿态，也感谢他的幸运星，让这个人首先注意到了自己。

随后他抬起了头，看到Castiel正看着他。他的脸上绽放了一个微笑，然后把手机塞进了西装胸口的内袋里，弯下腰捡起他的仿旧皮革公文包。Castiel一言不发地走到他身边，Dean按下了电梯向下的按钮。“准备好离开了？”

“是的。”Castiel恍惚地回答道。

注意到同伴的分心，Dean首先走进了电梯，选择了停车场的管理楼层，然后继续说道：“如果可以的话，我们能顺便路过你家，然后换件衣服吗？距离电影开始还有好几个小时。我必须得告诉你，一天中我最喜欢的部分，就是脱掉这见鬼的制服。以防万一，我带了替换的衣服。”

“当然可以。”Castiel似乎还没能把他的注意力拉回来。他告诉自己停止发愣，但他做不到。

Dean把一只手放到了他的肩头，神情关切。“你还好吗？忙碌的一天？”

情不自禁地，Castiel抬起手，将Dean额前垂落的深棕色头发拨到一边。“确实很忙。但是看到你穿着制服……感觉不太一样。”

Dean做了个鬼脸。“我知道的，嗯哼？有时候我希望我能有个不限制我穿着的工作。你就会看到我天天穿着牛仔裤。”

“那就太可惜了。”Castiel喃喃着，依然有点呆呆的。门关上后，电梯开始缓缓下降。这是这幢大楼里唯一一个速度缓慢的电梯。就今天来说，Castiel对此没有任何意见。

Dean注意到后，他的眼神变得幽深。他向前跨了一步，把Castiel堵在了电梯的后墙上，离能够碰到他只差一丁点距离。带着电流的小星星在Castiel的皮肤上跳动着，Dean温热的呼吸笼罩着他的皮肤，他的神经末梢正乞求着某些更实质的东西。Dean压低了声音，像是床笫间的呢喃：“你觉得我这样看起来很火辣，嗯？抹了发油，穿戴整齐？我通常不会在外表上花这么多心思，但我们有些新客户。不得不带他们去餐厅用餐。”他歪过头，整齐修整后的面颊磨蹭着Castiel的脸，他用嘴唇轻触着男人的耳垂，让Castiel感受着自己轻微令人眩晕的古龙水味。“需要看起来格外干练。”

诚实乃上策。“我想，不管你穿着什么，你都有魅力到罪孽深重。”Castiel承认道，不禁发了个抖。他想，仅仅是 **感觉** 到Dean贴着他的脖子微笑，他就要被他用一个亲吻给迷倒了。但是，电梯门随后就打开了，Dean撤开了身体。虽然如此，那捕食者一样的眼神并没有从他眼中消去。较高的那名男子溜出了电梯间。Castiel被他勾得如此兴奋，不得不大呼一口气，来让自己能够迈动双腿。那种级别的性吸引力，实在是太不公平了。

“有机会的话，我要真正地对你刚才给予的赞美作出道谢。”Dean说道。这番承诺在他的脑海里跳动着，Castiel感觉整个身体都刺痛起来。开车回家的全程中，他保持着视线集中在路面上，而Dean的视线一直落在他身上，放在他大腿上的手掌温暖而轻盈，拇指慵懒地打着圆圈。

Castiel把车停进车库，关闭发动机，再次思考着关于看电影的事情。Dean把手从他大腿上挪开，但是捏了捏他的胳膊，然后打开车门，下了车。Castiel打开门锁，感觉到较高的男子轻轻磨蹭着他。对于这番近乎随意的触碰，他不知道要做出什么样的反应。他不知道那是否像自己一样，也能让Dean感受到一阵喜悦。因为如果不是的话，那会让他觉得自己极度愚蠢。

他让Dean在他之前先进到了屋里，小心翼翼地关上、并锁上了身后的门。然后他就被转过身体，压在了木板上。Dean松了松他的领带，前倾身体索求一个吻。Castiel的胸中浮起一阵欣慰，看来他的担忧是没有根据的。随后他就被那个吻分散了注意力。那是个凌乱的、距离疯狂只差丁点距离的吻。在Dean结束这个吻后，他说道：“一整天都在想要这么做。”

**Dean** **，你根本不知道** 。Castiel是如此渴望着它，并且直到得到这个亲吻后，他才意识到这点。如果选择不出门，而是整夜像个青少年一样在那里亲热，他会感到非常高兴。

但是Dean已经拿起了他的包。“哪里可以换衣服？”

他花了好一会儿，才正确地理解了这句话。“哦，这个，呃……跟我来。”他起先的误会差点让他咬到自己的舌头。但Dean似乎对这件事比任何其他事都要感到愉悦。

他跟着Castiel，顺着走廊一路来到了这间房子里、他之前没去过的地方。

左边的第一扇门关上了。“我的办公室。”未等Dean开口询问，Castiel就直接介绍着。第二扇门里面是一间宽敞的浴室，干净的白色瓷砖和嵌有银色碎花的玻璃台面。两个带有覆铜配件的水槽和一个步入式瓷砖淋浴房。厕所对门有一个小小的亚麻衣橱。“你可以在这里换衣服。”

“哇哦，”Dean说道。“改造的？”

“是的，”Castiel微笑着。“这间房间，还有厨房。我差不多在上面花了我所有的积蓄。”

那着实让Dean大吃一惊。“我本以为你是个非常俭朴的人。”

Castiel靠在了墙上。“通常我是的。但是在我搬入新家后，我一直在想象，能拥有梦中的浴室和厨房。我想，那值得我投资。”

“我同意，”Dean说道。“它很棒。”

Castiel弯起嘴角，露出一个愉悦的微笑。他从墙上挪开身体。“慢慢来。”然后走了出去，关上了门。他在自己的卧室里尽可能快地换好了衣服，重回到厨房那儿。想象着Dean就在他几步之外的地方，近乎全裸的画面，对他来说有点太过了——就算只有一两分钟。

真是令人沮丧。在同意和梦中情人约会之前，他应该重新考虑一下自己无趣的性格。因为这样下去的话，在他们进行亲吻的下一步之前，他可能会发疯。这再一次让他感觉自己就像是个轻浮的青少年，完全没有可能冷静下来。

xXx

既然只剩下他一个人了，Dean花了点时间任由自己沉溺其中。他深深地吸着气，可以闻到Castiel的洗发水味，和某种奢侈的刺鼻肥皂味。这里闻起来就像是他的味道，令Dean喜爱不已。他把自己的包放在台面上，拿出了他的便服，然后开始脱衣服。他把领带卷成了一个整齐的卷，叠好了他的工作服，塞进了包里。他穿上了牛仔裤和一间黑色的亨利衫，顺便把制服配套的袜子换成了运动袜，还准备把皮鞋换成球鞋。但考虑到Castiel喜欢在屋里穿着袜子，他暂时把鞋拿在了手上。

他从浴室里走出来，突然停住了，差点沦陷于想要把脑袋探进走廊尽头那扇开启的门里的诱惑中——那扇门后一定就是主卧了。相反的，他走回了厨房，发现Castiel穿着牛仔裤和一件天蓝色的纽扣衫，外面是深蓝色毛衣。他正往一个铜制壶里倒水，准备泡茶。相比他浴室里的气味，Dean甚至要更加喜欢这样的居家场景。他把鞋和包放在了房间外面。

“你真的想去看电影吗，还是说，你只是在和我开玩笑？”Dean问道。

Castiel把壶放到了煤气灶上，打开了它。“我愿意和你做任何你喜欢的事情。只要，有些时候我开口的时候，你也能答应。”

Dean溜到了他身边，留意到他没有正面回答问题。“我也喜欢宁静的夜晚。”他无法自控地贴向Castiel的手臂。“但是你会把我带去歌剧院吗？或者之类的？”

“也许会带去交响乐？”Castiel说道，但他的表情带着一丝戏弄。“如果你愿意的话，作为一种妥协，我们可以在这里看电影。”他把脑袋转向较高的男子，对方正狐疑地对着他皱眉。

“我可没在你的书架上看到任何电影。”

“我有网飞，我又不是原始人。”Castiel干巴巴地回答道，然后把手放在了Dean的腰上，温柔地示意他让开一条路，好让他打开紧靠着冰箱的柜子。他抓起几罐散装茶，摆了出来。

Cas的冷笑话让Dean不禁笑出声，同时他阅读着茶罐上的文字。它们以一种他非常不熟悉的方式混合在一起，和他来自超市的茶叶常识大相径庭，但看起来非常有趣。“哪个是你的最爱？”他问道，挨个用手指转过每个罐头，阅读着贴在上面的手写标签。

“在这样寒冷的夜晚，我喜欢橙子茶。”

Dean拿起它，打开了盖子。它闻起来太棒了——这是出自一个只喝咖啡的人的评价。有干橙子片，松散的叶子，还有很浓的肉桂和丁香的味道。“我猜，你特别偏好橙子。你是从哪儿弄来这个的？”他轻轻吸了一口气，把它递给了Castiel，后者用小勺装满了两个茶壶铃铛。

“这里附近有个商店。那是让我感到快乐的地方之一，说实话。你多半会认为我这样很蠢，但我能在那里花上一小时混合茶叶，来找到适合我情绪的完美组合。”他把铃铛放进上次Dean在这里时使用过的、相同的手制马克杯里，然后缓缓倒入了开水。

Dean无视了礼节，跳上了台面，向着Castiel所站的地方倾过身。“我不认为那很奇怪。”他笑着，“每个人都有他们的喜好。”

“哦？”Castiel饶有趣味地扬起一侧眉毛，虽然他没有从正在倒水的姿势里抬起头来。“那你的呢？”

Dean扬起了下巴，对着天花板沉思着。“嗯……也许……我的车？多半是我的车。”他转回头，发现Castiel正看着他。“我差不多是把Baby从一堆废料里修好了。之前有一次，我父亲几乎把她撞进了路面里，在她‘牺牲’之后我终于能够亲自控制她了，而她那会儿已经成了一堆破铜烂铁。”

“它看起来连一点锈迹都没有，”Castiel回应道，“我不能想象它曾损毁成那样。”

因为骄傲，Dean不禁站直了身体，说道：“呃，是啊，伙计。我花了几个月的时间来从头组装她。甚至找人帮忙复原了她的皮革。剩下的大都是我自己完成的，加上一点来自Bobby叔的帮助。他在南达科他州经营一个废品回收场。我把Baby拖到那儿，放在台子上。有时我会陷得太深，导致Bobby发现我一直工作到太阳升起。其中最棒的一部分时间就是我爬在她的下方。Sam有几次也帮了忙。Bobby在我休息的时候会拿啤酒给我，然后谈论一些他本行的事情。我用了所有他教我的本领来让她容光焕发。然后每一天她都看起来更棒了。”

Castiel充满爱意的神情几乎让他无法直视。“看来你的劳动成果变成了无可比拟的回报。”他把其中一个杯子递给了Dean。

“确实。”

“你还在车上花时间吗？还是说Impala是一个例外？”

Dean从桌子上滑下来，跟在Castiel身后轻轻地走进了客厅。“我回家的时候会给Bobby搭个手，但不再像以前那么频繁了。在Baby之后我再也没有干过这么壮观的活。我不认为我适合这一行，除非我投入到成果上。高中年代，我和Bobby待在一起，然后在院子里给他帮忙，赚点小钱。我干得相当不错。我曾有一段时间想过要成为一名机修工，但是后来辅导员告诉我要去高中念书，再去大学。我照做了，差不多也是因此才到了今天的模样。我非常擅长这个。”

“你确实很擅长。”Castiel真诚地赞同道。他在沙发上坐下，Dean贴着他一同坐下。“你是个非常多才多艺的人，Dean Winchester。”

Dean用他的马克杯表示敬意。“而你是个天才的配茶师，或者类似的，Castiel Novak。”他无法让自己停下对那个男人微笑。一直都是，每次都是。他只要稍微瞥一眼那双蓝眼睛，他就会感觉到自己的嘴角情不自禁向上翘起。那并不是什么糟糕的事情。他非常确定，已经有整整一年，他没有剥去过他那专业的商业微笑了。Castiel让他发生了某些变化。

他曾想过，一旦他准备好把自己摆到那个位置，那约摸会让他发狂。一张让他下体变硬、血液沸腾的脸。瞬间的吸引力，紧接着时……呃，多半在几个月，或者一年之后，就什么都不复存在。或许他一直在倒退，而这是一次全新的学习经历。坐在Castiel身边并没有让他变硬或者产生极度渴望，不完全是。那让他感觉平静，让他变得健谈。不是说Cas没有让他性奋起来，因为在他私人的时间里，他 **绝对** 有着某些美妙的幻象。但相比较纯粹享受这个男人的陪伴，那些都是次要的。这是某种新奇而美妙的体验。

Sam会对他的行为感到震惊。这个念头让Dean笑得更开心了。还有，Sam曾说过，他和妻子之间有这种闪电般的感觉。这种感觉对Dean来说并不陌生。他曾经产生过数次这样的感觉，但当性生活变得无聊而晚餐间的谈话不复存在时，这番激情总是会变得迟钝。

目前为止，他和Castiel一起的经历并不是那样的。他一直很 **惊人（击中了他）** ，原谅这个双关语，但那种感觉几乎立刻就平息了下来，在它复苏时留下了愉快的嗡鸣声。一种逐渐升温的乐趣，以它自己的方式令人颤抖。

他所能确定的就是，他想要和他做非常多亲昵的事情。进行上千次约会。还有任何事。这一点都不重要，尤其是他似乎根本不必为Castiel进行任何刻意的表演。他所需要做的，就是他自己。 **那** 便足以让他一次又一次地回到这里。直到他不再需要表现自己时，他才意识到原本那些约会是多么的劳神。

“你似乎迷失在思考中了。”

Dean的眼神重新聚焦，落在了Castiel身上，后者看起来有点点困扰。“只是在想一些事情。”

“关于什么的？”

而这种类型的“表现自己”，则是非常有趣的。他眨眨眼：“你。”

Castiel脸红了起来，Dean感觉自己又陷得更深了一点。“你是怎么变得这么有调情天赋的？”

Dean耸耸肩，一阵短暂的不安浮上他的心头。之前，在这样的场景里，他未曾彻底发自内心过，但Castiel让他想要尝试。确实有种感觉，Castiel对于Dean能给他留下多少印象，并不感兴趣。“我不是在试探你。那是事实。”他从容不迫地把马克杯放到了咖啡桌上，然后拿过Castiel的杯子，做了相同的动作。带着某种差不多是饥渴的期待，他稍稍把Castiel拉向了自己。他把两人的手交缠到一起。“我喜欢这种方式，Cas，”他喃喃道。“我喜欢这种感觉。”

“我也是。”那是贴着他嘴唇的、某种夹带呼吸声的坦诚。也许Castiel愿意在剩余的夜晚里就这么亲吻他。那简直太棒了。

但最终，他们看起了电影。Castiel打开了网飞，Dean说，不看肥皂剧。Castiel大笑着选择了一部经典西部片。那对Dean来说已经很好了。伴随着Castiel的手指有意无意地梳理着他的头发，那如同羽毛的触感，他在20分钟后便睡着了。

当他再次醒来后，已经是早上了。他躺在沙发上，窝在一条有着雪松气味的针织毛毯里，而Castiel正在厨房里，为他们两人准备工作前的咖啡。

那是他此生最棒的工作日早晨。

xXx

意识到Castiel一直在工作时间回避他，Gabriel最终变得聪明起来。他在新年前夜的晚上11点07分在他家伏击了他。Castiel假装不在家，但是Gabriel见鬼的还是打了电话然后给他发了短信。

**Gabriel** ：我在车库看见你的车了，并且你的办公室亮着灯。打开那该死的门。

Castiel打开了门。

“几年没看见你了，小弟！” Gabriel轻快地从他身边经过，进入了门廊。

“你两天前才见过我，”Castiel没好气地说道，“然后今晚你又会见到我。”

“是吗？”Gabriel把自己的外套挂在了客厅的衣橱里，踢掉了鞋子，转了个圈。“还是说，你会为了新的痴迷对象而抛弃你的家人和朋友？”

Castiel把胳膊交叉在胸前。“我没有痴迷，谢谢。Dean也有他的家庭日程。我们会在他回城后再见面。”

“没有午夜的亲亲？真是可惜。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“我会晚点再亲他。”

有那么一会儿，Gabriel瞪大了眼睛，然后爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑。“看看你这个有了新男友的家伙，居然开起了差不多算是下流的玩笑！我都快不认识你了。”

“你来这里是有原因的。”他从他身边走过，来到厨房，给了他哥哥一杯苏打。Gabriel坐在了餐桌旁。他知道如果让他哥哥感到异常舒适，他就会这样一直一直继续，直到午夜的钟声响起。

“我只想知道你怎么样了。”令人奇怪的是，Gabriel的声音听起来很严肃，Castiel因此愣住了 。他最近的举起很奇怪吗？除了稳定的约会之外，他几乎可以确定，他表现得和平常一样。

“我很好，”他慢悠悠地说着，在餐桌对面坐下，打开了自己的那罐雪碧。“一切都很好。”

Gabriel用拇指在罐子的边上沿着水珠凝结的痕迹摸索着。“那Dean呢？”他小心翼翼地问道。

**哦，出现了** 。他克制住翻白眼的冲动。“我们才约会了几次。”如果Dean意外地在沙发上过夜那次也算的话，Castiel就把它也算进去。

但是，对于他弟弟来说，Gabriel显然太敏锐了。“那只是字面意义。在圣诞派对之后，你们差不多每天都以这种或者那种形式腻在一起。另外，我也知道，在派对之前，你早已对这样的情况摸索了好几个月了。”

对话进行的方向非常明显，但是他依然不得不对关心他的家庭成员表示洗耳恭听。“你是指？”

Gabriel向后靠坐在椅子里，他的注意力集中在桌子的木纹上。“我之前见过你这副模样，Cassie。”

否认事实并不会让他们有任何进展。“我知道。”

“你明白我对那件事的问题了？好吧，也许并不算 **问题** ，但算是某种担心？”

“我当然明白，Gabriel。我自己也发现了。”

Gabriel激动地在桌子上敲打着某种不连贯的节奏。“让我相信这不再和犹他州那次一样了。或者，不会发展成那样。”

Castiel挑衅般地扬起了下巴，正视着哥哥的凝视。“事实上我喜欢这里。在奥格登的时候，我非常的悲惨。”

“那还不足以说服我，你知道的。”Gabriel摇摇头。“别误会，我赞成你离开那里。Luca对你做的那些——”Castiel露出了痛苦的表情，然后摸着自己的胳膊。Gabriel发现了Castiel关于不要提起他前任的无声请求，点了点头。“可以明确地告诉你，我不认为Dean会成为那样的人，我真的不这么认为。他不会利用你的慷慨，然后把你所有的一切都挖出来。我只是……看到了危险的信号，然后那让我整个切换到了‘大哥模式’，你明白吗？Luca……”看到Castiel的表情，他皱了皱眉，像是撕下绷带一样迅速地切入重点。“我没有打算要在你快熬过那件事的时候，再一次伤害你。但是他夺去了 **一切** ，Castiel。你的财产，你的家——”

“是，我记得，”Castiel打断了他。他吸了一口气，试着冷静下来。那并不是Gabriel的错。他是个好哥哥。他把注意力集中在手里冰冷的苏打水罐子上，让自己保持镇定。“我正试着让自己变得小心。我不会把不必要的东西给任何人。我不会再一次陷入那种——付出远超出我所能给予的东西——的状态。”他环视着屋子，从他所坐的地方，可以看到家的每一个部分。“Dean来过这里了。”

“是吗？”Castiel对Gabriel为了使声音中不要透露出好奇心、而付出了多少努力感到钦佩——尽管他并没有完全做到。

“我告诉了他……呃……”他略犹豫。“没有告诉他所有的事情，但是告诉了他关于我的诉求。他明白。但在我开口谈起这件事之前，他就已经感觉到我对于这个家的意图了。他表示嫉妒。”

“嫉妒是一种罪恶。”Gabriel坏笑道。

“骄傲也是。但尽管如此，在他这么说的时候，我还是感觉到骄傲了。”Castiel回以一个坏笑。

这一次，Gabriel靠回到座椅里，以一种公开的、审视的眼神盯着Castiel。他没有告诉他哥哥，他到底在寻求什么。不过在好一会儿后，他表示担忧的皱眉，变成了一个小小的、深思熟虑的微笑。“我改变想法了。我想你现在进行得很好，Cassie。我猜，Dean得到了。他不知道他得到了 **什么** ，但他依然成功了。那就够了。”

“确实，”Castiel表示赞同。“谢谢你。”

Gabriel从桌子边起身，拿起他的苏打水。“看来上面的某一位听到了我的祈祷。如果那是祂们中的一员，那祂多半是最好的那位。”

回到门廊处，Castiel取出了他哥哥的外套，在Gabriel系完鞋带后递给了他。“我真的会非常小心的。”他保证道。

“你一直都是，大部分时间里。我相信你，你知道自己在做什么，小弟，”Gabriel说道，把羊毛外套的扣子一路扣到下巴处。“晚上见。”

在他离开后，屋子再次陷入了沉寂。Castiel心想，有些时候，在沉思中度过一年的最后时刻，也不失为一种美好的方式。

xXx

Dean正竭尽全力让自己小心翼翼。但当他开始他通常的开车去Bobby家若干天的准备工作时，产生了一种奇怪的感觉。而且，他还有点……痒痒。自从圣诞派对以来，他每天都有一部分时间是和Castiel一起度过的，尽管有些时候只是在自助餐厅吃午饭。这么快陷入迷恋、是不明智的。但他默许这种感觉在他身上扎根，因为这和他年轻时的那些不一样。他没有太匆忙。他也没有因为Cas的想法而分心，从而无法专注于他的工作或爱好。这并不像他十几岁或是二十多岁时那样，是某种显著的荷尔蒙骤升。只是，当爬进Impala副驾座、准备和他一起驾车去苏福尔斯的人是Sam时，他感觉略微奇怪。

“我脸上有什么吗？”Sam问道。

“什么？没有。”

“你正用一种奇怪的表情看着我。”

“抱歉，只是在思考。”

Sam发出了一个含糊的声音，但并没进一步发表意见。他甚至都没有抱怨音乐的音量。他只是安静地坐着，翻阅着他正在平板电脑上阅读的某本书。Dean明显知道Sam正在做什么，简直令人痛苦。虽然他弟弟表现出来的不在意，是非常善解人意的。空气中的沉默并不沉重。

他们行驶了一个小时后，Dean终于投降了，调轻了立体声的音量。他也许是年长的那个，但他并不是更有耐心的那个。Eileen早就在Bobby那儿了，所以Dean终于有机会抓住他胸口某件重要的事情。“Sammy，你还记不记得，你第一次开始约Eileen时，你们才认识了几个月，然后告诉了我关于她的事？”

Sam露出一个了然一切的笑容。他没有把脑袋从平板里抬起来。“我记得。”十分平常的语调。

“你还记得你说了什么吗？”

Sam把平板放在大腿上，扭头看着Dean，发现后者正刻意盯着路面。“是啊。我说，才过了3个月就发生了这些，简直是件疯狂的事情。但我和她陷入了爱河，并且我希望和她共度余生。”

“我当时态度并不友好。”

“对。你说我疯了。说我会把她吓跑。说在太短的时间里就陷得太深，是不对的。”

Dean更牢地握紧了方向盘。“我简直他妈的是个白痴，才会这么说。现在想想，你那时如此平静。没有让我晃晃脑袋……之类的。你只是说‘有些时候你知道了，你就知道了’。”

Sam随着音乐节拍漫不经心地点了几下头。当他开口提问的时候，他的声音没有暴露任何东西。“你知道了吗？”

“不，”Dean以一种伪装的轻快语调回答着，虽然他说的是实话。“但我还有一个半月的时间。”

Sam大笑起来，Dean深感欣慰。“你能为自己做的最好的事，就是让它变得完全私人化。这没有正确的时间、正确的方式，正确的、你必须要达到的某种基准。感觉就是感觉。它们会在想要的时候发生。并且从我所发现的来看，如果试着一直无视它们，直到你遭遇某些社会标准，并不会有任何积极作用，反而只会让你痛苦。”

“你对这个世界有着乐观的观点。”

“生命是短暂的，Dean。”这是一句意义重大的话，几乎是老生常谈，但同时也是正确的。他们差不多比任何人都要清楚这一点。

但是，无论如何，这确实让Dean感觉好了很多。


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **这章不适合在工作时观看！** 有明显的性行为描写。

就像之前说好的那样，他没有机会、在新年伊始的午夜里亲吻Dean，但Castiel并不介意。他能把这个吻保留着。他在Charlie的脸颊上亲了一下；Gabriel给了他一个熊抱，和一个湿哒哒的、恶心兮兮的、来自大哥的吻，附带数不清的“恭喜”，然后拍了拍他的背。Castiel对Dean的思念到了极致。

Dean在弟弟的耳朵上留下一个湿漉漉的醉汉之吻，让那个高个子男人抖了一下然后推开了他。他在Jo的头顶上亲了一下，作为回报，Jo也吻了一下他的额头。Bobby得到的是一个紧紧的拥抱。对于新年来说，Dean很高兴他第一个嘴对嘴的吻还是安全地留给了Castiel。虽然被他最亲近的家人团团围住，他还是感到了一丝寂寞。

xXx

“新年快乐，Dean。”带着无法约束的喜悦，Castiel说道。

“新年快乐，Cas。”Dean回答道，突然感到一阵异常的满足。

Castiel抵着门，Dean走了进去，弯腰准备脱掉鞋子。但是Castiel先行动了，他关上了门，瞬间就把Dean搂进了怀里。他亲吻着他，就像是4天前他就打算做的那样。不慌不忙，令人头晕，尽管这次并没有带上香槟的味道。Dean完美地贴合着他的身体，找到了正确的节奏，给予着，索取着。这是最棒的部分。

“这里总是闻起来像是丁香吗？”Dean问道，亲吻稍稍让他变得有些呼吸困难。

“不，”Castiel笑了，舔了舔他湿漉漉的嘴唇。“我发现，这个味道会让我想起你，所以我在苹果酒里加了点丁香。事实证明我是对的。那很适合你。”下一个的吻是温柔的，却又流连忘返。Castiel退开身体，准备去拿两人份的温暖饮料——说实话，此时此刻Dean正在期待这个。“请自便。”

Dean终于有机会脱下他的外套和鞋。他情不自禁地跟着Castiel来到了厨房，袜子踩在瓷砖上稍微有点滑。

苹果酒棒极了。这份陪伴也很棒，Castiel和Dean都非常乐意分享他们的新年故事。对于错过了Charlie把Castiel带去参加啤酒乒乓，Dean表示很遗憾；Castiel也对错失和Bobby见面的机会表示后悔——因为他们似乎都热爱钻研基督教和民间传说。Castiel提及自己是有信仰的人，虽然他已经不再对宗教这么虔诚了。当Dean承认，在他父母去世之后，他就不再拥有信仰，Castiel表示非常理解。

之后就转向了快乐的事情。不管怎样，这是他们在新年之后的第一次约会。他们半是在观看网飞的电视剧，半是在聊天——电视剧基本成了背景音。Castiel看起来比他之前任何时候都要放松，他慵懒地穿着一件合身的灰色长袖T恤和一条蓝色格子睡裤，这让Dean无法自控地欣赏着眼前这个人。之前，他总是穿着太多层的衣服，而不能看清衣物之下的躯体是如何健美。但他现在可以看到结实的胸肌轮廓，和线条分明的二头肌。Dean真的、 **真的** 想要看看剩余的部分。

随后Castiel纵向越过Dean、伸出手去抓遥控器，却没能抓到。他胡乱地摸索着，反而导致遥控器咔哒一声掉到了地板上，结果就是Castiel的脸撞到了Dean的大腿上。“见鬼。”他喃喃着，声音因为闷在Dean的牛仔裤里而听不太清，似乎有些沮丧。

Dean笑得眼泪都快出来了。一分钟后，他平静了下来，把Castiel翻了个身，让他平躺着。他的脸红得像个萝卜，但是一个轻轻的、尴尬的笑声在他胸口回荡着，回应着Dean的笑声。“你还好吗，Cas？”他问道，同时用拇指擦着眼角。

“是的，你的大腿非常舒服。”他干巴巴的语调被他脸上绽开的微笑出卖了。

Dean展开双臂，把它们搭在沙发背上。“不用客气。”他调笑道。那千真万确，虽然Castiel扭来扭去的脑袋离他的下身非常近。直到Castiel把腿搁在沙发扶手上、脑袋枕在Dean的大腿中间后，他才停止扭动——那简直是另一种形式的幸福折磨。他稍稍挪了挪，Castiel一定是感觉到了什么，因为他的笑容渐渐消失，变成了某种更为渴望的表情，然后抬起了脖子。

在那之后，已然无法继续假装对电视有兴趣了。Dean弯下腰，吻了他一下。然后又一下。他沿着他的嘴唇落下一个又一个飞快的吻。那是个不同的角度，并且他非常喜欢。他也喜欢Castiel的这份渴望：在Dean没有立即深入的时候，他的喉咙里传来的细小呜咽声。那是最小的、能够让他兴奋起来的事情，并且非常的迅速。

他的右胳膊从沙发背上滑落，然后把手温柔地覆在Castiel的胸口正中间。伴随着手指下方传来的飞速跳动的心跳声，Dean收回左手，伸进了Castiel的头发里。他的头发触感柔软，在洗澡之后就没有涂抹过任何其他东西，长度刚好可以让他心满意足地抓个满手。

Castiel伸出左手勾在了Dean的脖子后方，让他保持这个姿势不动，仿佛在害怕Dean会停下、不再吻他。他的另一只手温柔地捉住了Dean的前臂，无言地诱哄着他向着下方摸去。

Dean乖乖照办了。他任由自己安放在Castiel胸口的手指、沿着柔软、磨损的棉质面料抚摸着，感受着Castiel分明的胸肌轮廓，摩挲着发硬的乳头。这番接触使得Castiel在他唇间喘息出声。Castiel抓着他的手更用力了，手心略微潮湿。Dean抚摸着覆盖着线条柔软的腹肌，引起了一阵收缩和颤栗。

那简直美好得不真实。于是他稍稍撤开一点距离。他们的嘴唇依然浅浅地相触着。Castiel缓缓睁开了双眼，Dean把脑袋又向后移了一点。

“Dean，”他喘着气，弓起身，刚好让他的T恤顺着弧度向胸口滑去。随后Dean的手指突然就摸到了温暖的、带着些微绒毛的皮肤。他没有把自己的视线从Castiel脸上移开，将手摊开覆上了Castiel的腹部。他不能。他不知道如果他冒这个险，将会发生什么。所以他的手向上抚摸着，顺势把T恤推得更高，看着Castiel的眼神变得深黯，嘴唇轻启，低语着一声：“哦！”

Castiel的手从他身上滑落，用力地抓住了沙发垫，骨节发白。他的身体紧绷着、并在努力让自己不要这样，把肌肉绷得紧紧的。Dean迅速地因为这样的反应而开始着迷。显然他并不是唯一的那个克制欲望这么久的人——久到仿佛过了好多年。

Dean正在恳求自己、沉默地保持冷静。但是，随后Castiel曲起了膝盖，他的脚掌陷入了沙发垫。Dean把手向下摸去，Castiel弹起了胯部，他裹在布料下方的阴茎顶端戳到了Dean的手腕。他一定读到了Dean脸上的渴望，于是他喘着气说道，“摸我，Dean。”——那并不是一个建议。

Dean发出了粗粝的喘息声，把嘴唇贴上了Castiel的，然后把手指伸入了他的睡裤里，钻入了内裤中。他本来非常喜欢做点认真的前戏、来确认自己的想象，但Castiel给了他一个明确的命令，这令他无法拒绝。Castiel的阴茎已经溢出了前液。在Dean用手指梳理着粗糙的毛发、握住了他、感受着那份重量时，Castiel发出了一声近乎哽咽的声音。手中的重量令人垂涎。Dean把手沿着柱身继续向下伸去，爱抚着他的阴囊，Castiel的整个身体随着他的下身一起抖了一下。

“你感觉太棒了，Cas。”他喃喃着。

Castiel仰着脑袋，深深地吸了几口气，双眼紧闭。随后他把脸转向了Dean的腹部。他舔了舔嘴唇，说道，“Dean，你能不能……我真的很想。”

Dean用空着的那只手缓缓地解开了他的皮带，仔细地盯着Castiel，寻找着是否有任何表情暗示、这事实上并不是他想要的。“这个？”他问道。

“现在。”Castiel答道。

**见鬼** 。他根本就没可能抗拒这样的命令。颐指气使的Cas简直让他的春梦化为了现实。Dean用颤抖的手指解开了牛仔裤纽扣，拉下了拉链。不带一丝犹豫地，Castiel向着侧面转了一点，把Dean的阴茎从他的内裤前方解放出来，伸出舌头对着顶端的小孔舔了一下。Dean紧紧地抓住了Castiel，向上耸动了一下。Castiel把他更深地吞进去，一只手裹住了Dean的阴茎底部。他稍稍蜷起了身体，给了Dean一个更好的角度，让他可以抓住他。

Castiel压在他腿上的重量，是唯一阻止Dean向上顶弄的东西。Castiel的嘴本身就是种罪孽。快感辐射至他全身，让他几乎无法把持住。他知道的。他的下腹已经传来了紧绷感，向外扩散着。他及时加快了手中抚弄着Castiel下身的速度，来跟上自己增长的欲望。那是如此之快。他想，在他们开始约会后，他或许本该更频繁地自慰。但现在担心这件事，显然已经太迟了。如果Castiel发出的剧烈喘息和声音是任何暗示的话，他此刻也基本无法控制住。

关于他们的第一次，他未曾设想过会是这样的方式。但现在这样很适合。他们相遇的方式，他们在一起的方式。他们之间第一波剧烈的相互吸引已经过去了，这让他们纷纷想要再次追寻那份吸引的感觉，然后退开。

但他不会退开的。他本来就没打算退开。他温柔地覆上Castiel的后脑勺，同时快速地撸动着他的下身。“请不要停下。”他恳求道。

他所得到的回应，便是Castiel坚决地用他的舌头沿着静脉舔舐着，然后重新吮吸着，脸颊因此而凹陷下去。他深深地吮吸着，令Dean猝不及防。“该死。 **该死** ！”Castiel用手指揉弄着Dean的阴囊，那简直无法承受。出于礼貌，Dean抓着Castiel的头发，试图把他拉开。“就要-该死-Cas-等等-”

警告并没有被听进去，Dean大喊着，达到了剧烈的高潮，直直射进了Castiel的喉咙深处。Castiel呻吟着，那份振动令Dean颤抖。他几乎无法正常思考，但他的大脑正对着他大声叫喊着：继续，继续，继续 **下去** 。

稍后，Castiel也射了，湿润了Dean的手，然后他终于从Dean的阴茎那里挪开了脑袋。高潮令他的背部感到一阵疼痛。

他们甚至都没能脱去任何一件衣物。

很长一段时间内，他们都待在原地没有动，缓慢地呼吸着，试着冷静下来，心跳速率渐渐恢复平常，感官逐渐回到正常。直到他们终于意识到，他们现在一团糟的状况，需要清理一下。

Castiel对着Dean咧嘴笑起来。“我知道我应该当一个好主人，给你拿一条毛巾，但我不想起来。”

“我可以去拿。”Dean轻笑着，用干净的那只手抚摸着Castiel的黑发。

“那 **你** 就必须得起来，我也不想让你起来。”

“干掉的精液可不怎么令人舒服。”Dean提醒道。

Castiel深深地叹了一口气，起身跨坐在Dean的大腿上。他脱掉了他的T恤。“第二种办法。”他仔仔细细地擦拭着他的腹部和Dean的手，全程低着头。

事实上，他看起来是如此专注于他的任务。于是，Dean向着他又贴近了一点，低下头，捕捉着他的视线。“嘿，”他温柔地说道，“那是不是进展得太快、太过了？”

Castiel猛地抬起眼睛，瞪大着，对上了他的视线。“不！完全没有。我……我只是在尝试……事实上我本来想让你留下过夜，但又不确定我应不应该这么做。”

“像是借宿？”Dean调戏道，撞了撞他的肩膀。“我很乐意。”

那天晚上，伴随着Castiel的头发贴着他鼻子的味道、他的重量压着他的胸口，彼此的腿缠在一起、窝在柔软的针织床单下，他陷入了睡眠。那是迄今为止最棒的一件事。

xXx

**Dean** **：** 你喜欢猫吗？

看到这条短信。Castiel一口三明治咬到一半，顿住了。他用餐巾纸擦了擦手，然后用单根手指输入了回复。

**我：** 喜欢。怎么了？

**Dean** **：** 我能让你帮个忙吗？

**我：** 这两个问题有关联吗？

一张照片出现在屏幕上，Castiel放大了它，然后不得不屏住笑声。照片里是Dean和一只猫。一定是别人替他拍了这张照片，因为Dean正站在他的客厅中间，一只长毛的、灰白相间的猫咪趴在他的肩头。这只猫有点大，所以Dean稍稍向前弯着腰，以免它摔下来。

**我：** 我不知道你还养猫。

**Dean** **：** skittles，她很懒。你能在我出差的时候替我喂喂她吗？抱歉最后一刻才问你。因为家庭的紧急情况，Sam不得不和Eileen一起离开。

啊，对了。可怕的国外出差。Dean会离开一段时间，一直到他的生日。现在他还没有出发，但Castiel已经开始思念他了——因为Dean现在正在家里，为他晚上飞往东京的航班收拾行李。

**我：** 我非常愿意帮忙。我需要做些什么？

他有点紧张，因为他从来没有养过宠物，或者替别人让宠物保持活蹦乱跳，所以他认真地阅读了邮件中的指示，就像阅读年度预支报告一样。那看起来并不是太难。清空垃圾箱，在有必要的时候填充自动喂食器和饮水机。事实上，Dean还说，如果他不想的话，他甚至都没有必要天天去。但Castiel内心有某种个人的罪恶感，所以他不能让那只可怜的猫咪独自照料自己。

Dean在他的住所大楼前台留了一把备用钥匙，Castiel在次日下班后的5:30准时取得了那把钥匙。他坐上电梯，来到了右边的最后一扇门。他把钥匙插入门锁，第一次走进了Dean Winchester的公寓。它的风格很现代，但是空荡荡的。就像Dean曾说过的那样，感觉就是个中转站。

那是一个有着高高天花板的开放式布局，给人以空间无限的印象。因为没有地毯来裹住它们，导致会有回声，所以不怎么舒适。硬木地板很棒，干净，闪闪发光。门前就是起居室。一张长长的灰色超细纤维沙发，对面是一个巨大的娱乐中心和一个架子。沙发旁边有一张配套的躺椅和双人沙发，中间是一张玻璃桌子，下面是一块黑灰相间的编织地毯。那看起来完全不像是Dean的风格，Castiel怀疑这间公寓是不是事先装修好的。

Castiel按下了门旁的开关，整个空间被轨道灯和大沙发两侧的落地灯所照亮。屋子里变得非常亮。幸运的是，旁边有一个光线调节器，当Castiel把灯调暗，使光线呈现为一个更家庭化的亮度、而不是和百货公司更衣室级别的荧光灯一样时，他满意地点了点头。客厅的左测是一堵浮动墙，墙的顶端是深色的长条花岗岩，还有些凳子，加上刻板的不锈钢布置，暗示了这间是厨房。饭厅里也没有桌子，所以Castiel假设Dean要么在早餐吧台那里吃饭，要么就在沙发上吃饭。多半是在沙发上，因为他真的很喜欢看电视。

到目前为止，都没有看到猫。Dean从没说过Castiel不能到处转悠，所以他转向了右侧，远离了厨房，向着和这里仅有的那几扇门相连的走廊走去。左边的那扇门打开后，里面是一间带着蒸汽淋浴的宽敞浴室，Castiel承认他多少有点嫉妒。右边的那扇门敞开着，并且…… **哦** 。那是Dean的卧室。

它和公寓的其他部分看起来完全不一样。不像是一间完整的屋子，它看起来更像是一个巢——就像Castiel拥有的那样——Dean似乎在他的卧室里创建了一个避风港。床前的房间地板上铺着一块又大又蓬松的黑色地毯。这张床本身就是特大号的，堆满了深红色羽绒被和至少六个枕头。有两个木制床头柜，当Castiel靠过去仔细查看时，那看起来像是手工雕刻的。还有一张同样是手工雕刻的桌子，上面有着凸出的架子，安放着Dean的笔记本电脑和许许多多的相框。出于好奇，他向着桌子走了过去。它们都是老照片，家庭合照。每一张照片里，不同年龄的Dean都微笑着。

那是间可爱的房间，Castiel感觉待在这里很舒适，他相信Dean也是一样的。那张床完全没有让他感到惊讶。Dean承认过，他最喜欢的消磨时间的方式就是睡觉。Castiel相信他没有撒谎。那个男人就像只猫一样窝在沙发里打瞌睡。

说起猫咪，突然有什么东西撞到了他的脚踝，让他吓了一跳。他低下头，看到了和Dean发给他的照片里一模一样的、那只灰白相间的长毛猫。“Skittles？”

猫咪满足地哼哼着，在他腿边转来转去。“你一点儿也不怕生，是不是？”猫咪依然在绕着8字形转圈圈。Dean在邮件里说过，这只猫相当的聪明，并且会对特定的命令作出反应。如果要用婴儿词汇和一只猫咪聊天，会让Castiel感到自己有点蠢。但是如果Dean也这么做的话，他便会遵守这间屋子的规矩。他清了清嗓子。“呃，吃饭饭？”他犹豫地说道。

Skittles立刻跳出了卧室，Castiel以某种恰当的速度跟在她身后，来到了厨房。她在食品储藏柜的前方来回踱步，发出了细小的喵喵声。自动喂食器还是满的，但是Dean说她每隔一天就会吃一罐湿粮。Castiel拿出了两个罐头，举起了它们。“你更喜欢哪个？我们有‘海鲜大烩’和‘肉类盛宴’。这都是谁起的名字？实习生？” Skittles对着他喵喵叫着，Castiel决定就是海鲜了。他在咖啡机旁边找到了塑料的猫粮碗，把切好的肉和果汁倒了进去。有点恶心。Skittles不再来回踱步，而是把她的前爪扒在了他的膝盖上，伸长身体，呜呜叫着。Castiel笑了。“耐心是美德。这是你的饭饭。”他把它放到了喂食器旁的地板上，Skittles就像是这辈子都没吃过东西一样、对它发动了攻击。“请你好好地咀嚼你的食物。如果你被噎着了，Dean永远都不会原谅我的。” 他检查了那台昂贵的饮水机，里面没有污垢或干掉的食物残渣，所以他没有必要清洗或重新填充它。

他晃悠着，回到了Dean的卧室，坐在了床边，沉溺于卧室的气氛之中。这里确实感觉就像是他，并且棒极了。Dean显然非常不喜欢杂乱。每一样东西都摆在了它本该存在的位置，并且这是唯一一间带有真正人情味的房间。他现在可以完全确定，Dean要么请了某个人装修了其余的房间，要么这里确实是事先装修好的。他根本不在意公寓的其余部分，那都只是外观而已。所以他才会对在这里扎根感到不满。

几分钟后，Skittles来找他了，她蹦上了床，舔着她的爪子和胡须。Castiel挠了挠她的头顶，一路摸至她的尾巴。“至少你很懂礼貌，知道要谢谢我给你提供食物。你父亲很好地教导了你。”

他花了1小时来抚摸猫咪，同时在Dean那台大到可耻的电视上收看着晚间新闻。当他确定Skittles已经得到了足够的照顾，不会再感到寂寞后，他来到了厨房的吧台，拿起了一叠便签和一支笔。他在最上方记下了日期，然后写道： **Dean** **，** **Skittles** **是只可爱的猫咪。她会给我回应，我以为大多数猫咪都会害羞，但她完全没有害羞。我们一起看了电视。我希望你不会介意。** 他整齐地把便签贴在了冰箱上，然后确定他关上了所有的灯之后，回家了。

第2天，虽然邮件里指示过，他还是忘记把马桶盖放下来了。在他用Dean提供的奇怪婴儿词汇召唤Skittles时，她没有出现。于是Castiel开始惊慌，他彻底地在每一间房间里搜了个遍，来寻找Dean丢失的孩子。直到他差点撞坏了门，冲进了浴室，发现Skittles正在那儿，趴在马桶坐垫上，喝着马桶里的水。

伴随着一声欣慰的、近乎歇斯底里的大笑，Castiel把猫咪抱了起来，翻下了盖子。回到起居室后，他竖起一根手指，敲打着她的鼻子，以示斥责。“在马桶里喝水是很恶心、而且不卫生的。你的饮水机里的水才更干净。不停流动的水，会让你更快乐。”他温柔地把她放在饮水机前，但她无视了它，慢悠悠地跑开了。

这让他感到担忧，所以他拔去了饮水机的电源，倒空了它。仔仔细细地洗干净之后，重新填上了水。

他在当天的便利贴上承认了他的错误。 **Dean** **，我很抱歉。由于我犯了个错，** **Skittles** **可能爱上了马桶里的水。我待了几小时，确定她没有因此而生病。她看起来很好。我洗了饮水机，重新填上了水，希望这能引诱她回去喝那里的水。**

他把纸条均匀地贴在冰箱上第一张纸条的旁边，下决心要做得更好。

第3天：  
**Dean** **，我希望你的旅途一路顺利。** **Skittles** **今天晚上抓了一只蜘蛛。她似乎和它玩得很开心，给家里提供了很好的卫生服务。我额外给了她一点吃的作为奖励。我还给前台发送了害虫控制的请求。**

第4天：  
**Dean** **，我不知道你为什么买了那些吱吱作响的老鼠玩具。** **Skittles** **讨厌它们。她把三只老鼠都扔在了她的水盆里。我怀疑她故意把另外两只拍到了烤箱下面。我拿不出来。**

第5天：  
**Dean** **，我发现** **Skittles** **今天睡在了你的枕头上。我希望你别介意。我不忍心把她抱走。不过在她离开去吃饭饭后，我把那些杂毛都清理干净了。**

到了星期六，Castiel不太确定他应该在什么时候去照看那只猫。今天不需要考虑工作时间，但他也没有特定的其他事情需要完成。他内心的一部分并不想利用Dean的好客，但他担心Skittles。如果她感到寂寞了怎么办？如果害虫控制的工作人员吓到她了，她躲起来，直到某些熟悉的人才能把她哄出来，又怎么办？他穿上了外套，做了个决定：如果他越界了的话，他可以晚点再向Dean道歉。

最终，他差不多一整天都待在了Dean的家里，看着电视，和猫咪玩耍，清理着他自己造成的所有小小混乱。

xXx

Dean终于把屁股从飞机上挪回了家里——经历了中途停滞、经历了机械性延误、还花了1小时来等出租。当他回到公寓后，已经接近午夜了，精疲力竭，衣冠不整。在东京待了12天，他不确定他还能不能把时差调整过来。至少这份合同是有利可图的，对此他非常确定。

他钻进了前门，首先注意到的是，Skittles没有像往常那样跑来他的脚踝处转圈圈。他也留意到了他的电视还开着，正在播放深夜电视广告。好奇怪。Cas忘记了吗？这么马虎可不像他。

带着好奇，Dean来到了厨房，看到了贴在冰箱上的便利贴。齐平地贴了11张，每张之间的间隔距离都一模一样。 **真是个呆子** 。他取下了写着“第1天”的那张然后开始阅读。接着是下一张，然后按顺序读了每一张。这些便利贴让他咯咯直笑，直到最后几张不再是关于Skittles和她的可笑举动。它们的内容逐渐变得越来越私人化。 **Dean** **，我想你了。因为在你的空间里待着，不会让我感觉这么寂寞，所以我待的时间比真正需要的时间要长。** 回家也是件相当美妙的事情，即便他确实忘记关电视了。

他把手提箱放在了洗衣间的门口，然后走向了起居室，却中途停下了。Cas之所以会忘了关上灯和电视，是因为 **他还在这儿** 。这当然也解释了为什么冰箱上面没有第12天的便条。Cas侧躺在小沙发上，背对着前门——这就是为什么Dean没能在第一时间看到他。Skittles像只白灼虾一样蜷缩在他屈起的膝弯里。这让Dean欢欣不已。他从咖啡桌上拿起遥控器，关上了电视。突然而至的安静吵醒了Castiel。

他对着Dean眨眨眼，露出了一个困倦的笑容。“你好，Dean。你回来了。”

“是啊。嘿，Cas。”他温柔地回答道。以这样的方式被欢迎回家，让他产生了一阵强烈的情绪。为此他稍感吃惊。

这个时刻没有持续太久。他的回答让Castiel吓了一跳，他开始真正清醒过来。他猛地坐起身，几乎把猫咪甩了下去。“抱歉！我一定是在等待的时候打起了瞌睡……已经8点了吗？”

Dean充满爱意地笑了。“已经半夜了。我遇到了一些行程延误。”

Castiel揉了揉眼睛，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。“Dean，我很抱歉。我本来打算向你问好，然后给你准备晚餐，再让你好好休息一下。”

Dean瞪大了双眼。“你做晚饭了？”

“你的那份在冰箱里。我非常抱歉。”

Dean把手放在了Castiel的臀部上，把他拉向自己。充满爱意的苦痛在他内心膨胀着。“我从没经历过出差回来的时候、有人在家里等着我。谢谢你。谢谢你做的饭，谢谢你的便条。我刚刚读了那些便条。”

Castiel看着自己的脚，涨红了脸。“我想让你知道，在你离开的时候发生了些什么。还有我想你。”

“我也想你，Cas。你能适当地欢迎我回家吗？”他撅起嘴，发出了亲亲的声音，直到Castiel微笑着对上了他的视线，眼角浮现起笑纹。他看起来可笑极了，但他太想要亲吻了，想要品尝接吻的滋味。

然后他得到了它。Castiel的眼睛闪闪发光，胳膊搂上了Dean的腰。“欢迎回家，Dean。”他喃喃着。随后他亲吻了这个尚在时差中的男人，就像是他刚刚坐下准备享用他最爱的美食。

两人都太累了，所以没有把这个吻升温。而在今晚，这对于Dean来说，已经完美了。有人迎接他回家；一个并不复杂的吻来重新连接两人。他不得不承认，上帝啊，他太想念这个了。“已经很晚了。你要留下来过夜吗？”

“好的。明天是星期天，你可以睡个懒觉。”

Dean牵起了他的手，开始一起向卧室走去，边走边关上了灯。“我是这么打算的。”

“你饿吗？”

Dean思考着，撅起了嘴。“它能留到中午吃吗？”

“能。那是鸡肉沙拉。”

“既然它不会变质，我现在太困了，所以顾不上饥饿了。”

Castiel严肃地点点头，然后帮他脱下了外套和毛衣，露出一件长袖的、适合睡觉时穿着的T恤——除了它闻起来像是机场的味道。“你想先洗个澡吗？”

Dean闻了闻他的胳膊。“好恶心。是啊，我都发臭了。等我10分钟。”他向着门退后了几步，就像他真的不敢相信、Castiel正站在他的卧室里，正式准备在这里过夜一样。Castiel一直和他对视着，直到Dean的肩膀撞到了墙上，他才不得不侧身离开门口。“很快回来。”他再次说道，终于冲向了浴室。

Castiel把手掌按在胸口揉了揉。真是种可爱的感觉。

在Dean洗澡的时候，Castiel脱掉了衣服，只剩下内衣和短裤，然后把床两侧的被单均匀地拉下。他愣了愣。Dean对这个提议漫不经心，但是……Castiel再次环视着房间，有一点点失落。现在已经这么晚了，Dean又这么累，他早就知道，今天不会有任何激情行为发生。

万一他们的睡眠习惯不和谐呢？那会是个问题吗？那一定会是个问题，对不对？万一Dean对于睡在哪一侧非常挑剔呢？如果他不喜欢依偎在一起睡呢？如果他总是喜欢从身后抱着对方呢？如果他在床上一直打滚导致两人都摔下床了呢？一起睡觉，和做爱后精疲力竭的昏迷是不一样的。所以，比起他们上次在余韵的眩晕中一起陷入昏睡，这完全是一套不同的顾虑。某种他还没有机会……去 **思考** 的顾虑。

他深深地吸了一口气。他假设着，他完全没有必要为此感到恐慌。

Dean飞快地洗完了澡，带着翘起来的、湿淋淋的头发，和一条红色格子的睡裤出现了，牙刷还挂在嘴里。Castiel感觉他看起来棒极了。

“怎么了，Cas？”他问道，嘴里充满了泡沫。

Castiel笑了。他们会找到解决方法的。他们一直都是。“我没有牙刷。”他说道。

Dean走向了浴室，Castiel跟在了他身后。在漱完口之后，Dean说道，“药品柜里有一把备用的。从牙医那里拿来的，但我讨厌这些便宜货。”

Castiel取出了它，拆开了包装。Dean把牙膏递给了他。一起做睡觉前的准备工作，是他最近喜欢干的事。

当他们终于钻进被窝后，Castiel蜷在了Dean的身侧，胳膊垂在他的胸前。Dean平躺着，安慰般地抚摸着Castiel的前臂，感到异常满足。他先前的紧张荡然无存。他们很轻松就适应了彼此。他应该为了这是如此简单而感到担忧，但完全没有任何危险的信号出现。Dean和他见过的任何人都不一样，他对此无比感恩。他昏昏欲睡地喃喃着，“明天我可以为你准备早餐吗？”

Dean打了个大大的哈欠，含糊不清地回答着，“当然，我的家就是你的家。”

虽然他先前已经在沙发上和Skittles一起打了个瞌睡，Castiel一边想着自己渴望多少个、像是这样的夜晚，一边很快陷入了熟睡。


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **这章不适合在工作时观看！** 有明显的性行为描写。

当Castiel醒来时，太阳才刚刚升起，Dean四肢摊开趴在他身上，轻轻地呼吸着。他笑了，打了个呵欠，把脑袋转向了窗户。尽管卧室里很暖和，窗户上的冰霜还是让他发了个抖。他每周会有5天出去跑步。但即便是他，今天早上他也只想待在家里，为了保持暖和，他或许宁愿放弃锻炼。

当他小心翼翼地从Dean的四肢下钻出来后，他的决心更加明确了。在走向厨房的路上，他看了一眼手机上的天气预报。气温远低于冰点，下午还有风雪警报。待在屋里的完美时机。还有替Dean把早饭端到床上。

他启动了咖啡机。既然获得了准许，他在橱柜里翻找着。Dean没有多少食材，特别是在出城这么久之后，但这些已经足够了。未开封的水果和未过期的蔬菜汁，冷冻华夫饼，草莓糖浆，冷冻面包，还有一个还没起皱的西红柿。他烤了面包，在上面铺上了番茄切片和香醋；然后烤了华夫饼，把这些和咖啡以及果汁一起放到了托盘上。

当Castiel端着托盘走进来时，Dean已经醒了。虽然只是刚醒。他起身，用手肘撑着自己，露出了一个没睡醒的笑容。“在床上吃早饭？”

“今天是在床上吃早饭的完美时机。”Castiel答道，把托盘放到了Dean的大腿上，顺手放上了餐巾。

Dean轻声笑着，拿起了它，在华夫饼上浇上了黄油和糖浆，然后咬了一口。“晚点会下雪，是不是？”

Castiel在他身边坐下，脚落在地板上，用脚趾抚弄着Skittles，同时欣赏着Dean大吃大喝的景象。“是的。我猜我得在那之前回家，这样万一我明天还必须得去上班的话，我就可以做好准备。虽然我并不介意下雪天。”

Dean塞了一嘴的番茄和面包，说道：“我能一起去吗？还是说，和我在下雪天的时候窝在一起，会让你发疯？不过，必须老实交代一下，因为时差的关系，我多半会继续补觉。”

Castiel先是看起来很愉悦，然后露出了吃惊的表情。“那Skittles怎么办？”

“一两天的话，她不会有事的，”他不屑一顾地说道，“她是只猫。”

Castiel发出了一声表示厌恶的声音。他从床头柜上拿起手机，点开天气App。“它说两天内会下几英寸的雪。如果没有你的话，你的猫很可能会不太好。她必须和我们一起过去。”他果断地说道。

Dean眨眨眼。“或者我们可以就待在这里。”

“下雪天的话，到底哪个地方才是你更喜欢的地方？”Castiel问道。

“老实说？”

他点了点头。

“我更喜欢你的房子。”

“很好。等我们穿好衣服、做好准备了，你和Skittles就可以去我家。”

Dean缓缓地露出一个坏笑。“Cas，你是不是爱上我的猫了。”

“有点，”他承认道。“但是，这更多是个生日礼物。你可以待在你喜欢的地方，然后我们可以做任何你喜欢的事情。”

他扬起了眉毛。“生日礼物？”

“明天是1月24号。”Castiel提醒着他。

“嘿。”Dean咕哝着，把脑袋转回到他的早饭上。

“你不庆祝的吗？”

“通常我会出去和我的朋友还有Sam一起喝酒吃饭。没什么大场面。不过，在下雪天和你窝在一起，听起来是个非常棒的生日。我可没打算撒谎。”

Castiel向后靠着，用手撑着身体。“如果在你今年生日的时候，可以选择任何东西，你会选什么？”

Dean吃完了早饭，把托盘放到一边，滑到床的边上。他在Castiel的臀部后方岔开腿，从身后抱住了他，然后把胳膊圈在他的胸口。他把下巴搁在了男人的肩头。“你不会取笑我？”

“我只会在某些时候取笑你，”Castiel笑了。“并且不会在你生日的时候。”

Dean哼哼着，把脸埋在Castiel肩窝，吸着气。“你身上真好闻。”他喃喃着。

Castiel耸了耸肩膀，撞了下Dean的下颚。“我在问你问题。”

Dean马上又回到了他刚才的位置。“嗯……”他把下巴顺着Castiel的肩窝向更深处滑去，直到他的嘴唇差不多碰到了他的耳廓。他的声音低沉，毫无疑问正逐渐向着诱惑的语调走去。“今年，我完美的生日，将会是尽可能的慵懒。”他的双手顺着Castiel的肋骨滑下，直至他大腿处被内裤覆盖的部分，然后又向上钻入他的T恤，抚摸着他赤裸的胸口。

Castiel抓住了他的手，牢牢地让它们贴着他的胸骨。“性爱需要充沛的精力。”

“在那之前。在那之后。在那之间。”

他轻笑出声。“好吧，在什么之前、之后，以及之间？”

“食物，”他立即答道。“开着电视。一整天都不穿衣服。我们可以那么做吗？”

Castiel稍稍侧过身体，刚好可以捕捉Dean的嘴唇，给了他一个吻。“是的，我想我们可以那么做。汉堡？”

“那是你最喜欢的食物。”Dean在Castiel肩头呼着气，慢悠悠地一路顺着肩膀亲吻着。

“纠正一下，红肉和它所有的形态才是我最大的嗜好。花生酱和果冻是我最喜欢的食物。汉堡是 **你** 最喜欢的食物。”

Dean的双手再次伸向了下方，玩弄着Castiel肚脐处少量的粗糙毛发，直至他短裤的松紧带处。Castiel把双手撑在Dean的臀部两旁，手指掐着毛毯，稍稍弓起背。他的脑袋向后靠在了Dean的肩头。“你是怎么知道我的那些事的？”Dean温柔地问道，稍稍把手指顶端伸入了松紧带下方。Castiel可以感觉到他的硬挺抵着他的屁股，胸口贴着他的后背，和一种幸福的感觉。

“我看过你所有关于餐饮的支出报表，记得吗？还有…… **嗯** ，上次我们一起吃汉堡的时候，你发出了非常性感的声音。”

Dean的拇指滑过Castiel的阴茎顶端，继续向下，抚过下方的静脉。“我的秘密在会计部门全都暴露了？”

Castiel喘着气，向上耸了耸臀部。“差-差不多吧。在你生日的时候，难道不应该是我来替你做这个吗？”

Dean用大腿挤了挤Castiel的腿，折磨般地顶弄着Castiel的后背。“我来决定我在生日的时候想做什么，而这绝对是我想要的。操，我想进到你里面。”Dean低吼着，在Castiel肩头咬了一口。

Castiel向后晃动着臀部，以示同意，但还是设法喘了口气，“我们永远都战胜不了大雪。我想要一整天都这么做。”

“退而求其次？”

“ **求你了** 。”

伴着一下用力的拖拽，Dean把Castiel拖上了床，直到两人膝盖相抵，面对着对方。他们凝视着对方，停顿了一会儿，然后纷纷脱下了短裤。然后他们相互抚摸着对方。Castiel爬到了Dean的腿上，跨坐在他身上，双腿环在了男人的腰上。

“我来还是你来？”Dean喃喃着，同时抓住了两人，用力地抚弄着它们，直到他感觉到两人的柱身都因前液而变得湿滑。

“我，”Castiel答道，颤抖着抓住了Dean的后颈，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻。“让我来。”

Dean欣然同意了。他们还没有足够的时间真正地在床上进行探索，特别是Dean的出差破坏了他们的日常路线。但这是Castiel第一次提出了某些比手活儿更大胆的事情，Dean觉得自己会就这么死去，然后进入天堂。在这方面的事情上，Cas有着该死的最棒的一双手。

Castiel向后退了一点，恰到好处地把两人的阴茎对到了一条水平线上，Dean感觉一股电流从脊柱底端向上窜至他的背部。它们的头部碰到了一起，Dean长久而色情地呻吟着，竭尽全力让自己保持不动。然后Castiel的包皮裹住了他的阴茎，向下滑了一点，带来了令人难以置信的、丝一般的触感。Castiel发出了一声轻轻的、渴望的哀鸣，牢牢地把两人握到一起，然后他感到一阵颤栗窜过全身。

Dean几乎无法保持睁开眼，但是他依然尝试着睁眼，因为这是他最喜欢的部分。当他终于成功在快感中把眼睛掀开一条缝，发现Castiel正盯着他，漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，眼神深黯。他湿漉漉的嘴唇张开着，发出了无声的咒骂声。然后Dean颤抖着，把手放到了Castiel的大腿上，用尽所剩的全部自制力，让自己不要动。

Castiel汗湿的手找到了某种节奏——某种缓慢的、让Dean感到血液沸腾的节奏。“如果我知道你这么喜欢这个，我会早点就问你。”他说着，声音变得粗粝。

Dean亲吻着Castiel，让他收起了脸上的得意微笑。Dean放任自己在感官中。那太完美了。伴随着每一次向后的抚弄，Dean可以感觉到Castiel的包皮稍稍裹住他的阴茎头部，随后他又推回着，把他完全裹入。每一次都更加湿滑，每一回的速度都会稍稍增快。

他的前额贴着Castiel的前额，两人都喘着粗气，甚至连Castiel的眼睛都开始扑闪着要闭上。“快到了。”Dean低语着。

“ **操** 。”Castiel用力地呼吸着。

Dean把手伸到两人下方，把Castiel的阴囊握在了手里，慢慢地揉着它们，屈起一根手指，来施加恰到好处的压力。Castiel贴着他抖了一下，再次骂了句脏话。Dean爱死了他这副模样。他喜欢看到那披着古板会计外表的人，因为剧烈的快感而变得别无选择，只能让那堵墙倒塌。每次都是为了Dean而倒塌，那太棒了。

他能感觉到Castiel的肌肉正在收紧，他的阴囊也开始绷紧，他那一连串赞美和咒骂混到了一起，变成了胡言乱语。没有什么能比这番景象让Dean更快缴械。他是如此濒临高潮。 **他们** 都这么接近高潮。只需要再一点点。

在最后一秒，Castiel发出了一声低吼，向后退开了去，于高潮之中抚弄着自己。Dean刻意地盯着他。“就是那样。”他喃喃着，然后自己的视野瞬间一片泛白，他快速、粗鲁地撸动着自己，完成了最后一步。

当他再次睁开眼睛，Castiel正对着他微笑着——那个灿烂的、愉悦的、咧开嘴的微笑，然后他举起了他一团糟的双手。那让Dean大笑起来。“我还不知道，你这样看起来还挺棒。”

“别逼我把它们揉到你的头发里。”

“有很多蛋白质，”Dean说道，“多半会让头发闪闪发光。”

Castiel扑向了他，但Dean已经跳下了床，跑过去抓起了毛巾。当他回来后，他向着Castiel抛去一个无耻的媚眼，然后把毛巾扔给了他。“我们去你那里洗澡吗？”

Castiel瞥了一眼窗外，说道：“最好是那样。已经开始下雪了。”

Dean把行李袋和猫咪外出箱从衣柜里取了出来。他把一些换洗衣物塞进了包里，然后看着Castiel。“你确定要把猫带去？我发誓她会没事的。所有一切都是自动化的。”

Castiel拉起毛衣的拉链，一板一眼地整理着袖口，然后用一根手指戳着Dean。“你让我爱上了她，所以自己处理后果。”他拉上了他的牛仔裤，看起来近乎任性。

Dean笑得更厉害了。“你说了算，伙计。”他飞快地穿上了衣服，来到厨房，取出猫粮和猫薄荷。他晃了晃袋子，Skittles乖乖地跟着他来到了卧室，无忧无虑地爬进了外出箱。Dean顺着门闩扔进去一把猫薄荷，学着她发出了咕噜声。

“我以为猫会更难哄进外出箱里。”Castiel说道，替Dean拿起来行李袋，一路走向门外，顺手关掉了灯。

“不，这只猫特别淡定，”Dean答道，举起外出箱，跟在Castiel身后。“她会喜欢你家的。那是个可以探索的新地方。”

开车回家的一路上，Castiel看起来很担心她也许会适应不了。Dean在副驾座上观察着Castiel充满担忧的表情，感觉自己愈发地爱上了对方。

xXx

这是数十年来这个城市下过的最大一场雪。人们收到了下午3点左右会有暴风雪的警告，所有的学校、公司和高速公路都关闭了。在停止下雪之前，应急道路工作人员甚至都无法清理这些混乱。

Castiel指着电视，脸上带着得意洋洋的优越。“你看见了吗？基本可以肯定，Skittles如果被单独留下，她 **不会** 没事的。几小时前州长就宣布了紧急状况。所有的非必要人员都必须尽快远离公路。”

Dean正在接二连三地查阅着手机里的若干新邮件。“是啊，你真是个天才，可以预测到天气，”他自然地回答道。“哦，嘿，刚刚收到公司的恶劣天气通知邮件。周三之前都停工，本周内将会通过电子邮件发送进一步通知。鼓励那些可以远程办公的人这么做，并向他们的部门经理汇报。”

Castiel叹了一口气，转换着频道，然后发现当地的大部分频道都在播放同一件事情。Dean曾试图劝说他买个有线电视的套餐，但是Castiel拒绝了，凑合着使用电视内置天线接入的免费数字电台。“直到明天为止，我会一直无视我的邮件。”他说道。

Dean吃了一惊，从他的手机里抬起头。“真的吗？ **你在** 回避工作？”

“今天是周日。还有你的生日，”Castiel微笑着指出。他调整了一下自己在沙发上的坐姿，让Skittles舒服地蜷在他的大腿上。“虽然，我了解我们部门里的某些人，我多半早已被短信淹没了。他们大部分都可以连续几天远程办公。”

“我很确定我手下的大部分人、会用尽一切借口来避免工作。”Dean回应道，扑通一声坐在Castiel身旁。“不是说我在抱怨。还有，我通常对于那些手机和固定电话坏掉的借口感到非常开心，这样我的手下就不能打电话去破坏客户们的下雪天了。”

Castiel轻笑出声，抓了抓猫咪的头部。“稍微偷个懒也没什么问题。”

Dean躺倒在他身旁的沙发上。“你是被某个假货冒充了，是不是？”

Castiel把一个枕头砸向了他，Dean抓住了枕头，把它搁在脑后，摊开四肢躺在沙发上。他们一起默默地看了几分钟当地的天气预报。Dean打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰，把腿搁在了Castiel大腿上。这个动作把猫赶跑了。因为她已经习惯了新的气味，她跳了下来，飞奔着去探索房子的其他部分。“看，她已经喜欢上这里了。”

Castiel转过头，看着她在厨房循着气味找到了她的碗，然后跳到了桌子上。“她看起来并不害怕。我希望她可以好好地找到那个小盒子。”

“要我把她从桌子上抱下来吗？”

不，那似乎是个可怕的主意。那必须让他们两人都起来，而Castiel对于目前的状态感到非常舒适：他正一边无意识地按摩着Dean的腿、一边看着电视上呈现的第一幅全市范围暴风雪的画面。“我见过她一丝不苟地清洁自己，我不介意她做自己的事情。”

“在这里待了一周之后，她永远都没法再回到她原来的旧生活模式里去了，”Dean微笑着，“关于这一点，我也做不到。”

“很好。”Castiel答道，一眨不眨地盯着电视。但Dean注意到了他温柔的表情。那个总是讨人喜欢的、令他的面部轮廓变得温和的表情。

现在甚至还没到中午，而这已经是Dean可以想象的、最完美的一天了。

当然，直到午饭，Castiel才应允了他的承诺，做起了汉堡，让Dean教他如何调整牛肉末和肉饼的大小。“我一直想要个大烤盘。”他惆怅地说道。

“只要你想，你随时都可以用这个。”Castiel说道，小心翼翼地在厨房岛台上切着番茄。

“你就继续宠坏我吧。我喜欢。”他把汉堡放在烤盘上，随着香味飘出，发出了满足的叹息。“这一定相当不错。”

“我一直觉得你的自我夸赞非常性感。”

Dean咯咯笑着，说道，“你就调戏我吧。但在你吃到它们的时候，你会因为快乐而哭出声的。没有其他汉堡会有这样的魅力。”

“我确定我会的。”

Dean分辨不出他是不是在挖苦他，但那没有关系。今天是最棒的一天。

最后，那变成了最棒的夜晚。整个下午，雪都在持续，有几段时间外面几乎都变白了。到了晚上降雪速度才慢了点，尽管厚厚的雪片仍在大量而持续地落下。电源开始间间断断闪烁，Dean建议他们在真正断电之前去洗个澡。

“我的热水器是煤气的。就算断电了也不要紧。”Castiel把手伸到对方的T恤里面，向上抚摸着，然后亲吻着Dean颈部的敏感曲线。他们顺着走廊挪动着，一路亲吻着，随后脱掉了Dean的T恤。

“请不要抱怨浴室性爱，”Dean答道，捏着Castiel的乳头，直到他呻吟着，脱掉了自己的T恤。“那让我感到悲伤。”

“我永远都不会抱怨任何和你一起的性爱，”Castiel保证道，把两人引向浴室，同时没有停下用双手和嘴唇爱抚着Dean的身体。“我只是在告诉你，就算断电了，我们依然可以在浴室里做爱。”

“真棒。”

在浴室里，他们花了双倍的力气才把剩余的衣服脱掉，虽然这中间包括了很多拍掉对方碍事的手、和一些喃喃：“我来就好。让我解决这个。”中间的某一次，Dean的裤子拉链卡在了他的内裤上，Castiel开始靠在他的肩头大笑起来。

“认真的吗？”Dean抱怨着，但他也在笑，然后可怜兮兮地扯着他的拉链。“这他妈的卡住了。为什么？”

Castiel任他处理着自己的麻烦，打开了水，脱下了他自己没被卡住的内裤，调节好水温。突然，Dean从背后贴上了他， **光荣地** 脱光了，直直地打开了浴室门。水温的感觉有如天堂，皮肤相贴的触感也近似天堂。他们慵懒地亲吻着，不慌不忙地擦洗着对方的身体，使对方的身体慢慢由温吞变为燃烧。当他们洗完澡后，Castiel的身体已经完成了扩张，因为渴望而感到痛苦——多亏了Dean那充满技巧的罪恶手指。他恨不得更快地把两人带到卧室，一路上气势汹汹地用毛巾擦干着身体。

不用说，Dean差不多读到了他的渴望，猛地推开了门，然后用力推了一把Castiel的肩膀，Castiel就这样摔在了床上。Castiel支起身体，靠在了枕头上。他饥渴地看着Dean绕过床，从床头柜拿取了润滑剂和安全套。

然后他们的身体又贴到了一起，Dean的重量压在Castiel的身上，相互在对方身上啄吻着。他们的动作不慌不忙，以他们想要的节奏抚摸着彼此。下雪天意味着慵懒和放纵。Dean用手撑起上半身，开始向下挪动，但Castiel的放纵也就到此为止了。他发出了一声轻轻的、欲求不满的声音，然后抓住了Dean的肩膀。“别，别，”他抱怨道。“回来。对于这个我已经等了太久了。再有10分钟，我就要死了。”

一声窒息般的轻笑声贴着他的胸骨传来，但是，Dean随后就顺从了他的要求。他缓缓地爬了回去。“不会的。”

“会的。”并不是他想要 **那么** 过于戏剧化。每一件事都在挑战他的耐心，尽管他也想要尽可能长久地享受这个过程。目前为止，他们已经差不多做了所有的事情，并且那感觉棒透了。但随着时间的推移，他的幻想和春梦开始稍稍变得更加……暧昧。他开始幻想Dean在他身体里，差不多就在10分钟之前。

这正把他的整个身体推向边缘。他之前和不少人交往过。有一些的火花持续得长一点，有些不怎么长。和Dean一起的时候，那都是相似的，却更强烈的感觉。如此强烈的渴望，并发现对方回予了同等程度的渴望。持续的给予和索取，却从未在某个（或者任何）方向进行得太过。他意识到Dean是他生命中遇到的、少数那些完美平衡了给予和索取的人。所以，他开口道，“进来吧。”

突然，Dean的身体动了动，Castiel睁开眼，发现他的整个世界都反射着绿色和金色的光芒。“你真是对我太好了，Cas。”那是纯粹的爱恋。

他们再次亲吻着。Castiel期待地闭上了眼睛。Dean知道自己该做什么。他信任他。随后传来了安全套包装的声音和润滑剂瓶盖打开的声音。

Castiel抬起了膝盖，分开双腿摆到了Dean的腰两侧。Dean的手挪到了他的大腿处，向上抚摸着，然后撑好了位置。那是种剧烈的感觉。那份压力和劈开的触感让他近乎支离破碎地颤抖起来。但是Dean稳住了他，他紧紧地抱住了他，缓缓地进入着，直至他彻底没入。他持续不断地低语着一连串的快感，同时伴着喘息声。Castiel抓着Dean的胳膊，他的肌肉因此抽搐着、颤抖着。他一点一点地适应着，让自己保持静止不动。

Dean一定也感觉到了，因为当Castiel完全适应后，他漏出了一声剧烈的喘息。

在一串连贯的动作中，Dean向着床头板伸出手，抓住了其中一只枕头，拖了下来，然后把它推到了Castiel的后腰下方。啊，那感觉舒服多了。

他们的眼神交汇了。Dean红着脸，微笑着，他眨了眨眼。Castiel向他回了一个微笑，拱起了他的臀部。Dean咒骂着，开始摆动身体。

从来都不会有比现在更强烈的感觉，Castiel很确定他之后会感受到这个的情感意义。但对于此时此刻，肉体的快感足以把任何其他事都驱散走。Dean正在他身体里，动作着，每一秒都触发着他越来越激烈的快感。Castiel近乎绝望地抓着他，大声地说着一些称赞的话。

Dean的皮肤很温暖，汗津津的，并且他近乎发狂，虽然他正竭尽全力让自己动作温柔。他想要永远沉溺其中。见鬼，那感觉太棒了。“Cas，”他哀求道。

“没事的。”Castiel嘶吼着应允道。他把他的右手从Dean的胳膊上挪开，随后把他抽动的下身抓在了手心里。他用力地快速爱抚着自己，Dean的视线情不自禁顺着他的手向下移去。

现在已经无法停下了。Castiel达到了极限点，然后越过了它。他低吼着释放了出来，精液打湿了两人的身体。他差点就错过了Dean高潮——若是如此他真的会因此而憎恨自己。Dean向后仰起了头，暴露了他发红的脖颈。他咬着牙，浑身颤抖着射了出来。那真美，是值得等待的景象。

在这紧接着的余韵的停滞时间中，外面依然下着雪。屋里只有安宁和沉寂，他们的心跳逐渐平复下来。伴随着一声过度敏感的呻吟，Dean终于把自己拔了出来。他们很快又抱在了一起。不再说话，只有相互安抚的双手和双唇。

电源又闪烁了一次，最终彻底熄灭。

Dean笑了起来。“这简直太棒了，我们把电力干掉了。”

“没事的，”Castiel打了个哈欠。“我们让彼此都变得暖烘烘的，所以只要我们别再挪动，我们就会没事。”

“你真聪明。”

“我好累。你把我累坏了。”

“不客气。”虽然Castiel已经闭上了眼睛，Dean得意的微笑还是很明显。

Castiel在Dean的屁股上轻轻拍了一下。“是，是，你就是床上的上帝。现在赶紧闭嘴，然后和我一起打个盹。”

他轻松地照做了。外边的雪堆积起来后不久，他们就陷入了沉睡。

xXx

当然，Dean不得不承认，Castiel是对的。之后那就变了。他感觉浑身轻松，几乎没有了烦恼。他之前所有的、关于进展太快和过度沉溺的顾虑，都不再让他感到困扰。

雪连续下了好几个星期，每天都会下到傍晚。Skittles不愿回到Dean的公寓；Dean也不愿意。Castiel任由他们待着，想待多久就待多久。他们把一些东西搬到了他家。一些实质的东西，像是Dean最喜欢的睡衣，一部分他的西装，还有一打被Skittles拍到各个家具下面的玩具老鼠。Castiel似乎是唯一那个意识到她讨厌那些玩意儿的人。

时光飞逝。艰难的寒冷冬日慢慢开始融化，三月到来了，第一批樱桃树在Castiel的院子外开了花。Dean喜欢在慵懒的周末醒来，从卧室的窗户向外看，看到粉色的花瓣飘散在微风中，Castiel贴着他的背蜷缩着，温热的鼻息喷在他的脖子上。Skittles满足地窝在Castiel的膝窝里，把这里当成了她第二个家。Dean开始认为，如果他让她回到自己的公寓，她将会永远憎恨他。当他们离开的时候，Castiel总会看着他们，就像是有人弄死了他童年时代的狗狗一样。

然而，今天是美好的一天。太阳刚刚从他们的私人栅栏处升起——他们上周末才重新粉刷的，这一阵他们都会陷入疯狂的春季大扫除中。樱桃树的花朵们开始凋谢，明亮的绿叶取代了它们的位置。Castiel的胳膊重重地垂在他的胸口，正正好好压在他的心脏上方。Dean把手覆上Castiel的，听着对方在他后颈处呼出一口气。

在他的一生中，很少会有时间、能让他意识到自己是百分百感到满足的。现在，他就能。那是一种压倒一切的感觉。它在他胸口涌现，既让他感到一阵抽紧，又感到自由。他很快乐，如此见鬼的快乐。

床头柜上的钟咔哒响了一声，吸引了他的注意力。3月22号，早上8:00。Dean忍住了笑。

三个月了。差不多整整三个月了。Sam一定会对他唠叨个没完。

某个没睡醒的声音在他背后哼哼着。他听着Cas轻轻地说着“早上好，Dean。”甚至能感受到他低沉的音色，然后Cas在他肩胛处落下一个小小的吻。他动了动，向上挪动着脑袋，让自己的下巴搁在Dean的头顶上。“外面天气真不错。我该出去跑个步。”他听上去有点遗憾。

“别，”Dean喃喃着，坚定地扣紧了他的手。“今天是周六。再和我在床上待一会儿。”

Castiel的笑声就和他裹在毛毯下的身体一样温暖。“比起放任你把我变得更懒，没有什么其他事、是我更乐意做的了。”他听起来是认真的。

“我需要告诉你一些事。”那听起来比他设想的要更严肃。Castiel调整了一下他的手，把Dean翻了个身，让两人面对面。一条代表着担忧的皱纹和他额头上的枕头印连到了一起。“一切都还好吗？”

Dean把他的手从枕头底下伸出来，抚平了那条担忧的皱纹。“都很好。只是……我需要告诉你，我爱你，Cas。我真的， **真的** 他妈的好爱你。这么快就说了这些话、我不希望那会把你吓坏。你不必—— **唔** ！”

Castiel把两人的嘴唇贴到了一起，打断了那些话，也切断了氧气。伴随着晨间的口气，那感觉虽然有点恶心，但Dean根本不在乎。他感觉到了，所有一切令人窒息的、压倒一切的、令人恐惧的、令人振奋的爱都从Castiel的唇间涌了出来。这就是Sam告诉过他的、关于他对Eileen的感觉。完全一模一样。并且Castiel不会放开。他在他怀里发着抖，亲吻着Dean，就好像他在努力让自己不要哭出来一样。

Skittles首先感到了无聊，她转着圈爬到了毯子上方、两人双腿纠缠在一起的地方，摇摇晃晃地在Dean的肩头找到了平衡，然后扑到了Castiel的脸上，最终爬上了他的头顶。

这让Dean大笑起来，中断了这个吻，Castiel很快也停了下来，他的眼角泛着泪光。随后他们再次冷静下来，Castiel对着Dean露出了一个微笑，就好像他是夏日夜空里的所有星辰。

“我也爱你。”他简洁地说道。完全没有必要怀疑。

“我很害怕，我们相处的时间还不够久。”

“你是从哪本书里看来的规矩？”

Dean笑了。“别管它，对不对？”

“别管它，”Castiel确认着，挨个吐出每个字。他伸展手指，揉着Dean的后脑勺。“我也有些话要对你说。”

“是比‘我爱你’更重大的，还是说这回合我赢了？”

“是所有的一切，Dean，”Castiel的声音温柔而认真。“你……你给这里带来了某些东西。”他抬起眼睛，暗示着这个房间。“从你第一次来到我家之后，和随后的每一次，你给这个家增添了某些东西，提供了某些东西。你填满了这个空间。”他拍了拍他胸口心脏的位置。“你让 **我** 变得完整。所以……可能那是比‘我爱你’意义更重大的。”

Dean慢慢靠近，直到他们的身体完全贴在一起。“这是某种永恒的事情。”他喃喃着。

“那也许是。在我们认识后、这过去的7个月里，我们日复一日地确认了这一点，尽管我们约会的时间还不长。”如此真切地吐露着自己的感情，他甚至都不感到尴尬。Dean对此感到惊奇。

“你想怎么做？”他小心翼翼地问道。

但Castiel早已超越了小心翼翼的阶段。他现在充满自信，一帆风顺。Dean知道他的那个表情，他爱那个表情。

“我想要永远这样，”Castiel的语气里带着某种重量。“我希望你再也不要回到你的‘中转站’公寓里。我希望在每晚爬上这张床的时候，都可以摸到你。我希望你把你房间里的那些海报，挂在这里的柜子上方。我希望每一个早晨，都会被猫咪的饮水机绊倒，只是因为我太困了，没法去注意。我希望自己能有资格让你把浴室地板上的脏衣服捡起来。我希望你能在这里，Dean。我希望你把这间房子当作你的家。 **我们** 的家。如果我们可以做到的话，我希望那是永远。”

Dean眨了眨眼，来让视野变得清晰，虽然它依然有点忽明忽暗。他张开嘴，但他喉咙发干。他咳嗽着，再次试图开口。却……什么都没有发生。那至关重要的话没能说出来。他需要说些 **什么** 。“那还真是够煽情的，Cas。”他粗哑地说道。

一个枕头猛地砸到了他的脑袋上。Skittles被吓了一大跳，瞬间蹿出了卧室。Dean笑得眼泪都出来了，他试图保护自己免受羽毛枕头、装饰枕头的攻击，还有那个200磅的、正把他压在床上的、他此生最美好的相遇。

那根本不重要，不是吗？他可以等上数小时、数天、数月、数年之后，再告诉Castiel，他有多爱他。但那根本不重要。那明显只会拖延时间。无论他在承认这份爱意之前，会有多少时间悄悄溜走，他还是会有数十个、上百个、上千个这样的早晨。没有什么其他的结果，不会有的。他的命运早已注定——就在Castiel输入“ **你好，** **Dean** ”的那一瞬间。

**全文完**


End file.
